Shadow's Starr
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Everyone deserves love, even Shadow the Hedgehog. So when a new student comes to his school, will he take the plunge or hide his heart? But more importantly, will he be able to free her from a curse that haunts her every breathing moment? Read and find out. Rated T for future love and war. If you don't like ShadowxOC DON'T READ!
1. The New Girl

**Hello! I know I've done two crime stories but I also like Sonic the Hedgehog. Actually I like Shadow... ANYWAY... This is my first story for the cartoon so if anyone notices that I need to add something or need to fix something, let me know. Read and review please! **

* * *

_September 20th_

It was the last year of high school for Sonic and friends. He and Amy are dating, Tails is top of his class (especially in science), Knuckles and Rouge are dating and plan to get engaged, Silver and Blaze are still close friends and Shadow was... Shadow.

Everyone sat in their seats when Sonic noticed an empty seat next to Shadow. _Math class is never emptied-seated, _he thought. _Weird_. He didn't have to think long.

"Everyone," the teacher Ms. Racoon said to her class, "I'd like to introduce a new student to our school." Sonic had to blink when he saw the new student. They walked through the door and they looked like Shadow's twin. But taking a closer look, they had different looks. It was a female student; she had power rings like Shadow and had three spiky quills in her head and two long quills hanging down. The quills had a blue strip going down each of them. She had three bushy bangs to match her feminine side which included eyelashes, a tiny nose and red lipstick. She had a strapless blue dress with a white strip on the top and bottom. Her shoes looked like Shadow's except they were heels.

"Everyone this is Starr," Ms. Racoon said. Starr waved her hand and said a 'hello'. "Starr, you can sit next to Shadow over there," she pointed to the empty seat next to Shadow. Starr walked to the seat and sat down, putting her books on the desk. She smiled sweetly at Shadow and put her hand out, a quiet way to say hello. Shadow slightly raised his hand to reply to the hello. She felt awkward but she noticed throughout the class that he was a quiet one.

Lunchtime came as Starr looked around the cafeteria to find a seat. While looking around the room, she heard her name being called out. A blue hedgehog was waving his hand out to guide her to his seat. She managed to get to the seat and saw a bunch of people at the table. A cat was patting the empty seat next to her to let Starr sit.

"Welcome to Mobius Public High," the cat said. "I'm Blaze the Cat."

"Hello Blaze," Starr said as introductions went around the table.

"My name is Silver," waving a hand that was behind Blaze.

"I'm Amy Rose!"

"I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me by my nickname Tails."

"Knuckles."

"Rouge the Bat honey, and the redhead is an echidna."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And the guy who sometimes forgets his manners is Shadow."

"I know who you are Shadow," Starr said. Shadow just kept his quiet demeanour and everyone started to eat their lunch.

"So Starr," Amy said. "There are some things you need to know before you wonder the halls alone. We are ALL your friends now, you are part of the Freedom Fighters group."

"Freedom Fighters?"

"We call ourselves that, cause we've been friends for so long. Next, there's a certain hedgehog that you should watch for. He looks like Sonic but green; you'll notice him by the way he gets in your personal space. Know that he's a big jerk."

"Got it. So Silver," Starr asked. "Do you have any special powers? With cool gloves like that you've got to!"

"I have telekinesis. Watch," Silver pointed the palm of his hand and lifted Starr's food tray and used his other hand to lift Starr's longer quills. She giggled happily at the motion as she tried to flatten them back down.

"Do you have powers?" He asked.

"Actually yes I have water powers."

"I have fire abilities," Blaze said excited.

"I'd like to see that some time."

"Me too!"

"Tails, how 'bout you?"

"No special powers but I love to tinker with mechanics. I built a plane all by myself called The Tornado. I can take you for a ride sometime. Other than that, I can fly with my two tails."

"I'd like a ride. Rouge?"

"We're both treasure hunters, but I'm the better one."

"Hey I thought we weren't going to do that," Knuckles popped up.

"Well I _am_. I found my greatest treasure," she put her hand on Knuckles' hand, "and I'm not letting him go." Knuckles smiled back at her as he squeezed her hand.

"Sonic? Amy?" Starr asked them.

"We're going out," Amy blurted out. Sonic blushed a bit and Starr smiled.

"Well not to brag," Sonic said, "but I'm the fastest thing in the world and love to run free."

"You must win at all the track and field games."

"They won't let me play." Everyone laughed, except Shadow who kept quiet.

"Shadow how 'bout you?" Starr asked. Shadow turned his head to face her.

"I'm the ultimate life form. A master of Chaos Control. And a loner."

"You don't have to be," Shadow stared at her. "A loner I mean. I'd like to be your friend."

Just then the bell rang saying lunch was over. Everyone got up and cleaned up and went to their classes. Starr daydreamed to herself in music class, for she was good at it and didn't really need to pay attention. She thought about why she came to Mobius and if Shadow was the one.

_For as long as I'm in you,_

_I will be your curse._

_Find your love to set you free,_

_But be careful of what love will make you do._

* * *

**There's chapter one. How is it? Note: Starr the Hedgehog is my OC and no one can use her without my permission. But if she already exists by someone else, I apologize and will change ASAP. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Leave Her Alone

**Chapter 2! Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_September 21st, First Day of Autumn_

Starr woke up in her bed, a poster of Adele on her wall was always the first thing she saw in the morning. Her alarm clock went off at 7:30 am. Ninety minutes to get ready and get to school. She slumped out of her bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She was living on her own, living on a trust fund that her parents set up for her. Some days she missed her parents a lot, but she tried not to think about it or she would've started crying.

She went to school and had a normal day, math in the morning followed by English. Lunch was when she was 'officially' awake for she wasn't a morning person and loved the warmth of her bed. Music was next, she enjoyed playing her sax, jazzing the whole room up. Finally she had gym class with Amy, Blaze and Rouge. They, along with the other girls, had five minutes to changed into their gym clothes.

"I hate these gym clothes," Rouge said as she slipped the gym shirt over her head. "It doesn't fit with _me_ me."

"At least it's not boiling outside," Amy said. "I remember last time it was! Even my hair was sweating!"

"Well, a good sport of archery should keep us cool," Blaze said. "Do you like archery Starr?"

"Oh yeah," Starr said. "I actually practiced it since I was seven."

"Wow! Ten years, you must be a pro!"

"I know my way around a bow and arrow."

"Not as good as _I am_," a new voice said. A fox strutted towards the group.

"Fiona we just want to have a good class," Amy said.

"Let me win and we will," and she left the change room.

"Who's that?" Starr asked.

"That's Fiona Fox," Blaze said. "Scrouge's girlfriend."

"Just ignore her girls," Rouge said. "Let's just enjoy our last hour of class."

Everyone left the change room and everyone got into five groups of four. Starr and her group were on the far left side and Fiona's group was on the far right side of the gym. All the girls were taking turns shooting at the targets.

"Hey new girl," Fiona yelled across the room. "You think you can beat this?" Fiona drew her bow and let go, she hit the centre of the target dead on. She huffed at Starr. Starr squared herself at Fiona and held her head up high at her. Everyone in the room stood at a watching distance to see what would happen.

"Starr, it's not worth it," Amy said.

"Amy," Starr said. "I never backdown on a challenging enemy. I wouldn't be a princess if I backed out." The girls were confused as to why Starr would call herself a princess.

Starr had four arrows in her back pouch and one in her hand. She put the arrow on her bow string and aimed the arrow at her own target. She drew the bow and let go; a dead on hit. She walked over to the target beside her group and did the same thing, and she hit her mark. She kept going, not losing momentum in her walking and finally getting to Fiona's target. She drew her bow and steadied her grip, finally letting go. The arrow flew across the room, for what seemed like it was moving in slow motion, and it hit the arrow that was already in the target. The already-in-the-target arrow got split by Starr's arrow. Everyone stood in amazement as how skilled Starr was.

"You cheated!" Fiona yelled. "That's the only way you could've done that!"

"How is someone suppose to cheat at archery?" Starr asked. Fiona go so mad that she charged towards Starr but Starr put her right hand up and created a water barrier between herself and Fiona. Fiona fell back because she hit the barrier hard, and Starr closed her hand and the barrier disappeared without any water going on the floor. Fiona got up from the floor and glared at Starr.

"This isn't over," Fiona growled. "You hear me?!"

Starr stood there silent but strong. Fiona went back into the change room and the teacher said that, since there was only ten minutes left of class, they could change. When they walked to the door, Fiona came charging out the door with her gym clothes in her arm. Everyone got changed back into their regular clothes.

"That was pretty impressive there hon," Rouge said to Starr.

"Thank you, Rouge," Starr said.

"Are you really a princess?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah from the past," everyone was confused. "It's a long story. How 'bout we make a date this Saturday? I'll tell you guys everything, we can invite the guys too."

"That's probably a good idea," Amy said. "There's so much I want to ask you."

Eventually the bell rang and everyone left for home, except Starr and the guys (Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles). Starr had to get help from English class and the guys had soccer practice. Both events were almost an hour long.

The guys were in their change room talking about practice and the new girl.

"So what do you think of the new girl guys?" Sonic asked.

"I heard that she stood up to Fiona Fox!" Knuckles said. "She shot five arrows in the middle of five targets!"

"I heard she's a princess!" Silver said. "Do you think we should treat her differently now?"

"I don't think so," Tails said. "But I think we should still respect her because she's a woman."

"And a fine looking one at that!" Sonic said with a wink. "What do you think Shadow?"

Shadow seemed to be lost in his thoughts and didn't hear what Sonic had said. "Pardon?" He asked.

"Do you think Starr is a looker?"

"Yeah," Shadow said shrugging his shoulders. "She's pretty."

"Of course she is," Knuckles said. "She looks like you!" Shadow blushed and tried to hide it but the others knew.

"But you know what I heard Scrouge say during warmup?" Sonic said. "He said that Starr wasn't going to get away with what she did. What do you think he meant by that?"

Shadow slipped out of the change room, managing not to bring attention to himself so the others wouldn't notice him leaving.

"His bark is worse than his bite," Knuckles said. "Starr'll be fine."

"But when Scrouge means something," Silver said. "He _means_ it."

"Hey," Tails said. "Where's Shadow? "He's gone." Every looked around them but there was no sign of the ebony hedgehog. They assumed he left to get home early... But he wasn't... He walked down the hallway towards Starr's locker.

Starr went to her locker and opened her lock to get her things. She grabbed her things and closed her locker door. As soon as the lock locked, she felt herself being pressed against the locker doors, with the bulky locks sticking into her stomach.

"Hey hey there pretty," a voice said. "Scrouge here is gonna take care of ya."

"Back off me Scrouge," Starr demanded. "Let me go."

"I just wanted to say my hello and introduce myself," he said while grabbing her wrists and pressing them, along with himself against her body, against the locker doors. She felt him breathing down her neck, almost drooling on her quills.

"You've said it," she said. "Now beat it!"

"I guess you don't know... I ALWAYS get what I want. And I want you." He pressed his hips rougher against her tail. She tried to push her body against his to try and break free but no luck. "Why fight me babe? You know you want me too."

**"SCROUGE!" **A voice yelled across the hallway. Starr turned her head to see her hero.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed.

"Let her go Scrouge," Shadow raised his arm ready to use a Chaos attack.

"You wouldn't hurt me knowing that the little princess would get hurt in the process," Scrouge pulled Starr towards himself and wrapped one arm around her neck and the other he used to grabbed her wrist tightly.

"It's okay Shadow. Attack him. Attack him now!"

Shadow swung his arm and sent out his Chaos Spears. Starr suddenly turned to water, a water figure of herself. Scrouge was still touching her when she turned to water and the Spears hit her, and Scrouge got the shock of his life. The Spears power left Starr's water form and she was able to get out of his grasps, and turned back into her hedgehog form, standing beside Shadow. She grabbed her bag and Shadow's arm.

"That won't last forever. Let's go!" She pulled Shadow down the hallway and, when they got outside, they used their power shoes to glide a distance from the school. They stopped at the local park to catch their breaths.

"That was impressive back there," Shadow said.

"Thank you. You learn some things when you've been held against your will before."

"He's done that before?!"

"Not him. I was going to explain everything this Saturday to the Freedom Fighters. But if Scrouge is going to come after me, one day will take forever to come. I don't know if I can make it through Friday."

"Maybe you need an escort... To get you from class to class or maybe even in the classes when they're in them with you?" Shadow was hinting about himself.

"Are you talking about you?" He nodded. "Oh Shadow I'd appreciate that so much," she swung her arms around Shadow and he stood there shocked. His heart started racing but when she touched him, he felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He slipped his hands on her back. She broke the hug and cleared her throat.

"Let's go," Shadow said.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home. You shouldn't walk home alone, especially after what just happened."

"Thank you Shadow," she grabbed his hand as they walked to Starr's home. When they got there, it was a townhouse in a nice neighbourhood. He walked her to the front door.

"Thanks again Shadow," she said as she unlocked the door. "Remember: this Saturday at noon at Moe's Cafe. Will you tell the other Freedom Fighters?"

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. In an awkward moment of silence, Starr pecked a kiss on Shadow's cheek. Shadow turned a shade of deep red at the motion, too stunned to reply. Starr smiled sweetly at her hero.

"See you tomorrow Shadow," and she slipped through the door, shut it behind her and locked it. Shadow still stood there, and for the first time in his life, he felt his heart race in a way he hadn't felt before. He had felt adrenaline run before in a battle but this was different. Instead of feeling anger or a will to fight, he felt confused and scared. He liked what she did but he didn't know what to do, except to go home. He started to walk home and managed to get there.

During the walk he called Rouge, since he knew her the longest and knew she'd keep a secret.

_"Hello?"_

"Rouge? It's Shadow. Are you alone?"

_"Shadow? Yeah, I'm alone. Is everything okay?"_

"I'm not sure. Starr got into a conflict with Scrouge."

_"Oh my, is she okay?"_

"She's fine. I kinda saved her and decided to walk her home. When I got her to her front door, she... On my cheek..."

_"I'm gonna take a wild stab and say that she kissed you?"_

"Rouge I'm asking you because I'm hoping you can tell what's happening. My heart started racing. I'm use to it racing but it was running a different track."

_"You felt happy and scared at the same time."_

"Yes!"

_"Hon, Dr. Rouge says your diagnosis is love. You love her."_

"What do I do?"

_"You should tell her how you feel."_

"I can't do it at school. Where should I do it?"

_"Well when Knuckles told me he loved me, he took me to a place that meant something to the both of us. My advice is that you should stay friends and hang out at a lot of places and if she hints around that there's a certain spot that she _really_ enjoys, take her there to tell her how you feel. She texted me saying that we're all going to meet at Moe's Cafe this Saturday at noon. You guys should make a date to hang out. Find out her interests, if you can find at least one thing in common between you two, you'll enjoy her company."_

"Thank you Rouge. What would I do without you?"

_"I can think of a couple of things..."_

"See you tomorrow Rouge."

Shadow hung up the phone. By the time he finished the call, he was on his couch. He thought about what Rouge said. _What should I do?_

* * *

**Finished Chapter 2. Good? Needs improvement? Why is this that way? Ask away and review. What do _you_ think Shadow will do?**


	3. Starr's Past

**Thank you everyone for reading! Chapter 3 is a history chapter (don't go yawning on me now... It's Starr's story).**

* * *

_September 23rd_

Shadow rolled in his bed, trying to find the snooze button on his alarm clock. It was 11am and a Saturday. But this was a special Saturday, this was the day that he, along with his friends, would find the truth about Starr. He got ready and made it to the cafe by noon. When he got there, he saw the other standing in the grass area of the cafe, behind where no one could see them.

"I'm glad you could all come," Starr said. "But what I'm about to tell you is too complicated to say. I have to show you."

Then Starr opened her hands out and a light appeared in them. The light consumed the group and Starr said, "I'll take you back to the final years of my kingdom."

* * *

_A young, pearl-white female hedgehog was the daughter of King Terran IV and Queen Mira III. Her name was Princess Mabel and she was eighteen years old. She was to marry the greedy Prince Thor, a green hedgehog from a neighbouring kingdom but the princess didn't love the prince. Instead she loved the servant hedgehog boy, who was the same age and who worked in the kitchen and would sneak out her bedroom window at nighttime to see him. _

_Because the Prince was jealous, he followed the princess one night and saw her kissing the servant boy. He overheard them have a conversation:_

_"Oh Mabel, I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Adam but my parents want me to marry Thor. I don't love him and he only wants my throne." By now Thor had stormed off angry. _

_"We could elope, start a new kingdom in a new land. I think Normasil is outdated anyway, I heard of this new land called Mobius. I think it would be great for us."_

_"Oh Adam," she started kissing him again. "Let us elope tomorrow night!" They discussed the details of their romantic runaway before sleeping for the night. _

_The next day Mabel had a normal day, pretending that she wasn't eloping. However, Thor was staying at the castle for a couple of day because of bandits on his road home and he wanted Mabel to himself for her beauty and throne. Being a master of darkness, inherited secretly by his grandfather, he conjured up a potion and slipped it into Mabel's water for breakfast. Joining the royal family for breakfast, he watched as Mabel drank the water in her cup. He laughed in his head as she took the entire potion; now she couldn't bear children._

_That night Mabel eloped with her lover, Adam the Hedgehog, to the land of Mobius. They found a small castle there, abandoned, and decided to stay there for the night. That night, they made love to each other, hoping to have children together. _

_Together, the two lovers cleaned up the castle to make their own. Mabel became suspicious when she received her period that month; she thought that is she were pregnant, she wouldn't be bleeding. They went to a doctor and found out a horrible discovery: she was barren. The doctor sugested going to the local good witch who could help them. They went and the witch gave them a potion that would give her children. Mabel waited until her time of the month was over to drink the potion and waited another week until she was more possible to get pregnant. They tried again and she was successful. By that time, the castle was set and they told the broken town of their ruling. The people cheered for them and threw a party when the royal told them about their expecting._

_The time came for the baby to come, but not all went well. This was me, when I came into this world my mother started to bleed heavily and the doctors had to perform a hysterectomy I order to save her life. I, however, came out a healthy baby. My parents were worried at first because I came out ebony instead of white or light blue (Adam was a blue hedgehog). But my parents were thrilled for me and called me Starr because I brought light in their dark world._

_Years would go by and by the time I was sixteen, a war broke out. Thor had heard of my parents' wealth and powers and wanted revenge. He transformed himself into a dark being called Doom Mist; he gained the powers of death, taking life and giving it back as long as the victim was still alive. _

_Looking in the library, I found a prophecy pertaining to the events happening. It read:_

_A black mist will cover the land,_

_but a light will consume it._

_The light will go through time with the mist,_

_and will be with it until the appointed time._

_The seven powers will join the four lights,_

_and the four lights will destroy the black mist when it leaves the original light._

_Now know that we had no idea what that meant, I still don't know what it means. But the war was getting worse and Doom Mist was ready to destroy the castle. I confronted Doom Mist and told him that I'd make a deal with him: he stays in my body, free to do what he pleases inside me as a vessel and the war would end. In order to bring peace to my people I had to except on one condition: he stays dormant until one day each month where he could wake. He was free to leave my body anytime but his true powers stayed inside me. _

_We made the deal and he went into my body. What my family didn't know was that he poisoned the minds of the townspeople and they were trying it get into the castle trying it kill the royal family. My parents, wanting the best for their only child, decided to send me to the future so I could have the chance to live my life. They set a time where I would go, they set up an account for me, a place to live and a place where I could get an education. Right before they closed the casket i would travel in, the townspeople broke into the room and that was the last time i saw my family.__I woke up here, in this time, hoping for a life. _

* * *

The next thing the gang knew was that they came back into their own world. All were stunned at what they experienced.

"Oh Starr," Amy said as she wrapped her arms around the female hedgehog.

"Princess," Tails started to say but Starr cut him off.

"Please, I'm not a princess here. I'm a student, a kid."

"You're very mature for a kid," Silver said. "And brave, to make a deal with that thing. I don't know if I could do that."

"What happens when Doom Mist wakes up?" Rouge asked.

"I get five minute seizures every hour for twenty four hours. Every fifteenth of the month, starting at midnight is when it happens."

"Well that Doom Mist doesn't have a chance with us," Sonic said positively. "As long as we're together, nothing can hurt us."

Starr smiled and hugged Sonic for the encouragement. She thanked everyone that came, leaving Shadow at the end.

"Starr," Shadow asked. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No."

"Would you like to go for a walk? Near the river?"

"Really? I'd love to!"

_She'd love to!_

Shadow put out his arm for Starr to grab and she complied. They walked along the river until they found a quiet spot under a maple tree. They sat under it and looked at the rolling waves in the water._  
_

"I love this spot," Starr said out loud. "It's so peaceful."

_A spot she likes... Like what Rouge said..._

"Starr," Shadow said to her. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Remember that day when I walked you home? Well... I like it when I walk with you." _Stupid. _

"Me too. I like it when we walk together." Silence. _Now or never Shadow!_

"Starr I like you. I like you a lot." _Did I just say that?_

"Y-you do?"

Y-y-yes. This doesn't have to do with the incident with Scrouge. I think your r-really p-pretty." Starr looked at Shadow with gentle eyes. She pulled him closer towards herself, their noses touching. Shadow's heart was racing.

"Kiss me," she said.

"P-pa-pardon?"

"Kiss me. You'll know then if you love me."

Shadow leaned his mouth into hers and when he was close enough, she leaned in close and they touched. Their lips locked instantaneously, fitting perfectly as if they were made for each other. Shadow slipped his right hand around Starr's neck, carressing her quills while placing his other hand on her waist. Starr put her one hand on Shadow's cheek while putting the other on his back quills, stroking then causing Shadow to flinch closer to Starr. They, with nothing holding them up, toppled on the ground with Shadow on top of Starr. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, each breathing heavily. Shadow knew his answer.

"I love you Starr the Hedgehog," Shadow said romantically.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog," Starr said romantically back. They held each other close, still laying on the ground.

* * *

**Yes there was fluff at the end, but I liked it. Sorry it took so long. If anyone has events or adventures they could go on, let me know. I'd love to know what I can do with these characters. **


	4. Right Here With You

**Here comes Chapter 4! Enjoy! Note: parts where it switches between bold and regular font is what's happening at the school (bold) and at Starr's house (regular).**

**Note: if anyone had caught on with the dates, they're kinda out of line (I looked at a calendar). Imagine that Mobius has no regular days... Use your imagination.**

* * *

_October 14th_

Ever since that day Starr took the Freedom Fighters through her past, they all became closer friends. Ever since Starr and Shadow kissed, things haven't been the same; they help each other with homework, they walk down the hallway together and they eat lunch beside each other. They weren't 'dating' dating, they were just _very_ close; none of them wanted to ruin a friendship, not to mention they were ready to take that step.

This day however, Starr was uneasy for it was the day before Doom Mist would wake from his slumber for twenty-four hours. She was fidgety all day and Shadow knew it. He made up in his mind that he would help her.

At the end of the day, Shadow went to Starr's locker and found her filling her bag there. When he got close enough, he put his hand on the small of her back causing her to flinch, but relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Shadow," she aired out.

"You ready to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"To your house. I'm taking you home and staying with you tomorrow."

"Shadow," she was shaking her head. "You don't have to, I mean I'll be fine. I've been through this before, right before I came here to school."

"It was your first time and you didn't know what to do," Starr was getting teary as she closed the door of her locker. Shadow grabbed gently on her hand and walked her outside where no one could bother them. "I know you're scared."

She finally broke down when he said this and pressed her head into his white fur. He hugged her back, stroking her head to comfort her and sweetly hushing her. She was shaking in his arms now. She raised her head up to speak.

"Last time I hit my arm off something and it bled. I'm scared that because it was the first, he was being gentle on me. What if it's worse this time?"

"I'll be right there with you. I promise. Every step, every hour, every attack. Let's go home."

They walked to Starr's townhouse and during the walk, Shadow told her that he did research during his free period on seizures. He said he knew what to do when it happened which comforted Starr. They got to Starr's home and prepared themselves for the long day tomorrow.

Starr had a modern day living room with chocolate brown furniture. A red kitchen to match her red appliances, but her bedroom was the most interesting. Shadow walked in and smiled: a light blue wall colour, posters of Adele and a guy named David C. on the wall, a tall cabinet with stuffed animals and a big mirror to complete the ensemble of the room.

"I... I wouldn't expect anything less," Shadow chuckled.

"You should be flattered. Not many people of my opposite sex are invited in my zone. To tell the truth, I promised my parents that I would stay a virgin until my honeymoon. You saved me that day with Scrouge. But really... It's a promise to myself. I always thought that I'd never fall in love or a guy wouldn't love me for who I was."

Shadow walked over to her and grabbed her hands and moved them close to his chest, still holding them, and said, "I'm not going anywhere." They hugged each other, feeling the other breathing. Starr broke the hug to ask Shadow something.

"Shadow? If it's alright... You see I want to feel affection but not do anything that I'll regret if you know what I mean. I want to stay pure but... I guess I'm asking... Will you make out with me? I like it when I'm with you, I feel safe and I want to feel you close to me."

"Oh Starr," Shadow said as he slipped his hands around her lower back and pulled her in closer. He pressed his lips on hers and she responded to his affection. Soon after he was sticking his tongue out hoping for her to open her mouth and she complied. She reached her hands through his back quills which caused him to moan in her mouth (she knew this was his sensitive spot). Keeping one hand on her back, Shadow used the other hand to massage through Starr's quills, causing her to gasp in delight. She fell into Shadow's chest causing him to fall on her bed with her on top of him. Shadow felt Starr's young, plump breasts against his chest and her rubbing her chest on him was driving his hormones crazy, as if she was doing it on purpose. Wanting her to feel the same way he was, he rolled them over so where _he_ was on top of her. Shadow rubbed in hands all over her body, which almost sent her over the edge. She moaned in pleasure with every move Shadow was doing on her. He was now kissing her collarbone and neck, sucking softly at the sensitive skin he felt every goose bump on her rise at his touch. She rubbed Shadow's head and back hoping for more pleasure; he gave it.

"Oh Shadow," she said catching her breath. "If we marry, I can only imagine what kind of lover you'll be."

Shadow was controlling himself; he wanted to take her now and show her what he had, but he wanted to still be her friend and not ruin a friendship because of sex, so he looked up to her and said, "you're such a tease. When the day comes when we do become one flesh, you'll be begging me to take my rings off."

"Now who's being the big tease now?"

* * *

_October 14th, 11:58pm_

Starr stared at her alarm clock: two minutes before she has the worst day of her life. Shadow had already laid her down on her side with her head laying on a pillow. He petted her quills to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. "You should get some sleep soon."

"How can I sleep at a time like this?" It was one minute to.

"You will. Trust me."

What seemed like hours suddenly came midnight. Nothing happened right away which caused Starr to shiver but Shadow was there comforting her saying, "I'm right here."

Then it started; Shadow saw Starr having a seizure. He moved his hand off her head so she wouldn't think she was being attacked. Shadow was there to make sure she didn't hurt herself. He could only sit there and watch Starr's body spaz on her bed. He wondered what was going on in her mind, what was she thinking? What was Doom Mist doing inside of her? After the five minutes, Starr recovered from the seizure. She looked around the room in a panic, her vision blurry but Shadow reminded her where she was.

"Shadow," she said in tears. "I don't know if I can do this."

"That's why _I'm_ here, so _we_ can do this together. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

Eventually Starr fell asleep. She continued to have seizures while sleeping but was glad that she didn't remember them. Shadow stayed up the whole night, he was use to staying up all the time so this time would be no different.

**_October 15th, 8:50am_**

**It was right before school when Shadow called Sonic to let him know that he was going to stay with Starr that day because of the curse.**

**"Okay Shadow," Sonic said on his cell. "If anything happens, call me. You know when." He hung up; the others were there.**

**"What happened?" Tails asked.**

**"Starr was having seizures all night last night and she's gonna have them all day today until midnight."**

**"Is there anything we can do?" Blaze asked.**

**"I don't think so. Just go to school and get an education."**

**"Hey," Silver said having an idea. "Why don't we send them their homework from today so they won't have to miss it? I know it sounds cruel, but they won't miss school and they can keep up on their studies."**

**"That's actually a really nice idea Silver," Blaze said smiling at her old friend.**

**"Alright then, I'll do Math for them both," Sonic said.**

**"I'll help with their science class," Tails said.**

**"I'll give Starr English," Amy said.**

**"I'll let Shadow know about our Geography class," Rouge said. "He has a free period before lunch."**

**"Alright then," Knuckles said punching his one hand into the other. "Let's get to school, if that Scrouge tries something..."**

_10:15am_

Starr finally woke up after having her last episode. Shadow was there in a chair, as if he hadn't gone to sleep at all.

"Sh-Shadow?" She said in a sleepy haze.

"Hey you," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as anyone does having spaz attacks. Did you sleep."

"No."

"You must be tired."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. Are you thirsty? I can get you some ice to chew on."

"Sure please."

Shadow left the room, leaving the door open to hear if something happened when he left. Shadow put some ice in a small glass and brought it back to Starr. He hand fed her a block and she sucked it, hoping to chew it soon.

"So..." Shadow said. "If we're going to be here all day, might as well pass the time."

"What did you want to do then?" Starr said trying not to drop the ice cube in her mouth. "It's not like I can do anything exotic."

"I was thinking of just talking, getting to know each other better."

"Anything in particular you want to know?"

"I guess... You're life before this one. I know you're a princess but any interesting or embarrassing stories to share? But first, how did you get those inhibitor rings?"

"Is _that_ what these are? No wonder I never get tired! Ugh...," she thought out loud. "They were a gift from the future. Some scientist was a time traveler and a good friend of the family. He went to the future and came back with these rings. He said they were special and I should never take them off. He gave them to me for my fifteenth birthday."

"They _are_ powerful. When you do take them off, all your power is released."

"So what about you? What's behind that serious, good looking hedgehog?"

They continued to talk, back and forth about stories and adventures they had before they met.

**_11:30 am_**

**It was lunchtime for Mobius High and the day seemed to go normal. The Freedom Fighters sat together, as usual, but what was strange was that the mean group, that included Scrouge and Fiona, decided to sit near the FF that day.**

**"After I eat, I'm gonna call Shadow and check in," Sonic said to the group.**

**"I hope the darling's doing okay," Rouge said.**

**"She'll be okay," Silver said optimistically. "She's tough, I can feel it."**

**Meanwhile at the other table, they were having a conversation of their own. They were talking loud enough for the FF to hear.**

**"Did you hear that freaky girl skipped school today?" Fiona said**

**"Yeah, but what's more juicy is that emo hedgehog skipped too," Scrouge said. "My guess they skipped so they could have some 'quality time' together if you know what I mean." He laughed cruelly. **

**"You!" Amy said standing up from her seat. "Who do you think you are saying stuff like that about someone you don't even know?"**

**"Calm down there pretty girl. Just statin' facts."**

**"Don't you dare talk to my girl like that!" Sonic said standing up. Everyone was staring now. **

**"You wanna do something about it?" Scrouge said standing up now, face to face with Sonic. **

**"You, me, after school in the soccer field."**

**"You're on."**

**By now the cafeteria teachers came over and broke the two up and told them to either cool their shoes off or one of them leaves. They both sat down and finished their lunch. **

**"That female hedgehog," Scrouge said to Fiona. "She thinks she SOOO better than us cause she's royalty. How do we even now that? She could've made that up for all we know. I want her to pay!"**

**Fiona, being just a cruel said, "then make her pay. Do what you want, just let me know when you're gonna do it. I want to watch."**

**"As you wish," Scrouge smiled wickedly.**

**Like Sonic promised before, he called Shadow. The phone rang but there was an answer.**

"Hello?"

**"Hey Shadow. It's Sonic."**

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

**"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you guys. Is everything okay? How is she?"**

"We're doing great actually. I learned a lot about Starr that I didn't know before. She's a tough girl, she'll be fine. Are you sure you're okay? You seem tense."

**"I'm fine," Sonic lied. "Oh yeah, we decided to give you the homework that you missed today so you guys wont fall behind."**

"You're too kind. Thank you."

**"No problem! Now take care of her."**

"I will. You take care of yourself." Dial tone.

Shadow hung up his cell and was ready to put it away when he got a text. It was from Tails and it read:

**SCROUGE WAS SAYING MEAN THINGS ABOUT YOU AND STARR SO HE AND SONIC ARE GOING TO HAVE A FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL. -T**

Shadow stared at his phone absorbing the message he just got.

"Shadow what is it?" Starr asked.

"N-Nothing," he lied. "Everything's alright."

"No it's not. Now tell me truth Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic and Scrouge are going to have a fight after school," he sighed out.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Us. Apparently Scrouge was saying some t hints about us so Sonic decided to take matters into his own hands."

"Well we got to stop them."

"It's not that simple Starr. Sonic is very passionate about doing right for others, he won't back down from something that's right."

"Then we'll have to help him," she said starting to get up from the bed.

"Whoa, whoa there. You're not going anywhere, not in your condition."

"Listen you can either take off my rings for me or we can go peacefully. Besides I need a stretch."

Shadow knew he couldn't fight her. "Well can you wait at least til 3? School doesn't end til 3:30."

She nodded and laid back down until three pm.

_3:30 pm_

Sonic was staring the clock down ever since lunch was over. He wanted to shut Scrouge's potty mouth for good.

RING!

The time came. He packed up his books so fast that he ran fast down the hallway to his locker. He got there and Amy was already there.

"You can't do this Sonic," she said trying talk him out of it.

"I have to. No one says anything crude about my friends, especially my girl."

Amy was flattered at what he said about her, so much that she almost didn't notice that he had run off to the field.

"SONIC WAIT!" She yelled.

Sonic got to the field and saw no one. He watched himself, knowing Scrouge was a dirty fighter. He heard the breeze whistle in the air, the wind flowing through his quills. Just then he felt a blunt pain on his back quills which caused him to fall face down. On the ground he turned around and saw Scrouge standing over him with an evil smirk on his face; he had kicked him from behind.

"I see you came," Scrouge said. "Ready to lose?"

"In your dreams Faker!" Sonic said as he jumped up from the ground and started to fight. Sonic knew that this would be tough: fighting someone who's just like him. Sonic's friends came to either cheer him on or fear for his safety.

"Tough it out Sonic!" Knuckles loudly encouraged Sonic.

The two hedgehogs continued to fight, but Scrouge was playing dirty which gave him the upper hand. He eventually knocked Sonic to the ground so hard that Sonic could barely move. Scrouge picked up Sonic by the throat and held him up high.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. She started to run over to him but Sonic raised his hand telling her to stop; she did and she was scared, sobbing her heart out.

"You know I'll win" Scrouge said choking Sonic. "So why fight me?"

"Because it's right!" Sonic choked out. His breathing was getting harder and harder, Scrouge kept squeezing his neck while Sonic was kicking and trying to fight to let loose.

"If you can't protect that little 'darling', I guess no one can."

What seemed like a hopeless situation had a turning table. Scrouge let go of Sonic and he gasped deeply for air. Rouge was holding Amy back from her running over to the injured blue hedgehog. However, Scrouge didn't let go by choice, something had hit him in the face. It felt like someone had thrown a water balloon in his eyes without the balloon. He rubbed his eyes to try and get the water out of them.

"Who did that?" He snarled. "Don't be a coward now."

Then Scrouge was submerged in a ball of water. He tried to get out but the current inside it was too strong. Everyone wondering what it could be, then they showed themselves. Starr and Shadow were at the edge of the field and Starr was coming out of her water form. Her arms were out controlling the ball, she smiled knowing that she had complete control.

"Starr! Shadow!" Tails welcomed them.

"You didn't think we'd miss the party, did you?" Starr said as she let go of the ball and Scrouge was choking and catching his breath.

"But you can't be out today," Blaze said. "Not with-"

"It's okay Blaze. I'm just going to be careful. After this I'm going to go home."

"So how was your day together?" Scrouge coughed up. "You guys needed a break from your fun alone?"

"If you want to call 'staying in bed all day' fun, then yeah I needed a break." Everyone, with the exception of Scrouge, knew what she was talking about.

"What'd I tell ya? They were at it!"

"Again, if you want to call 'a friend making sure that I don't hurt myself' going at it, then yeah we were going wild. Get real Faker!"

"No woman talks to me like that!" He shouted as he hurled towards the two ebony hedgehogs. Just as Scrouge was about to hit them, Starr put out her hands and a water wall came in front of them. Scrouge hit the wall and bounced back, hitting the grass below. Just then, Tails' watch started beeping, he looked at it said: 4:00 pm.

"Starr you have to stop! It's four!"

"No!" She started to feel her body getting weaker from the attack coming soon. "He needs to be put in his place!"

She took off her inhibitor rings and went at Scrouge with everything she had. The others joined up with her: Amy and her Piko Piko hammer, Rouge and her Screw Kick, Knuckles and his Shovel Claws, Silver and his telekinesis, Blaze and her fire, Shadow and his Chaos Spears and Sonic with his homing attacks. With all of them working together, Scrouge finally surrendered and ran off yelling, "I'll get you hedgehogs! Just you wait!"

Everyone smiled at the triumph and congratulated themselves. During the phrase, Starr got shaky and fell to the ground; she was having another seizure. Tails, prepared and knowledgeable, pulled out a syringe and jabbed it in Starr's thigh. She eventually stopped seizing and was breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Sonic asked. He'd never seen Tails do something like that before.

"It's lorazepam, it stops seizures, well at least this attack."

Starr stirred as she woke up and saw everyone staring at her. "Wha-what happened?"

"Your attack didn't last as long thanks to Tails," Shadow said petting her head.

"Please tell me you don't have to do that again every hour for a whole day! That really hurt!"

"Sorry," Tails felt bad about stabbing her in the leg. "But the quickest way for the drug to work via needle is in the thigh, it has the most veins."

"What about putting one of those IVs in your arm before the attack happens so when it does happen, you just push it?" Knuckles asked.

"That's a brilliant idea hon," Rouge said. "But shouldn't a nurse or a professional do it?"

"I'll learn," Shadow popped up. "I'll push the drug to make sure she doesn't suffer. But is there a way for the drug to last all day?"

"Yeah," Starr said. "I want it have a normal day without this blasted curse taking over my life."

"Well you could take bigger dosages, but that might lead to more problems, even to death," Tails informed them. "Give me a month to enhance it."

"Thanks Tails."

"Wait a minute!" Sonic said. "I've been thinking about this. Tails, how did you get your hand on a controlled substance? "

"I bought a year supply of it. I'll multiply it and test it to see how long it'll last."

"Good old Tails, always doing it the right way!"

"I do my best!"

* * *

**I'd like to point out: some of you may say "Someone who has that many seizures would get brain damage! That's unrealistic." But this is a FANTASY so anything's possible. Thank you EVERYONE for reading! Next: Halloween!**


	5. Halloween Eve

_October 30th_

This was like any other Monday, except it was the day before Halloween and the day of the Halloween dance. Starr was excited, she had gone to dances before in her palace home, but not a school dance. There was a contest for the best dressed pair. The Freedom Fighters decided to go as cartoon royal couples. The party was hopping and the people were dancing away to the music.

Sonic and Amy went as Snow White and her Prince. Knuckles and Rouge went as Belle and the Beast. Silver and Blaze went as Aurora and Phillip. Tails went as Robin Hood; and Shadow and Starr went out as Ariel and Eric. The girls were complementing how each other's dress looked. Amy was wearing the yellow and blue dress, she dyed her pink hair with a temporary black colour so she could keep her headband on as part of the costume. Rouge wore the yellow ballroom dress and wore a brunette wig. Blaze's dress was blue but she designed it so whenever she would use her fire abilities lightly, it would turn pink; she also wore a curly, long, blonde wig. Starr wore the purple sea shells and a green, sparkly skirt was hanging with a pair of fins tied to her waist, hanging off her back. She dyed the blue spikes in her hair red to match the princess (if it weren't for her bangs, she'd almost look like Shadow).

"I'm sorry that you didn't have anyone to come with Tails," Sonic said. "But I love your costume anyway!"

"Thanks Sonic," Tails said with a smile. Tails had the green woodsman outfit on and had a case of fake arrows in a pack on his back along with a bow. He tipped his feathered hat to the gang.

"So are you two really going out?" Rouge asked smiling.

"We're..." Starr said. "Taking it slow."

"Well I see who's gonna lose tonight!" A voice cried out to them, a voice too familiar. The group turned around and saw Scrouge and Fiona dressed as the Joker and Harley Quinn. "_We're_ gonna win that contest tonight against all you suckers!"

"Well we'll see when you go perform your act and it sucks!" Knuckles said giving a thumbs down. The two bullies walked away.

"Speaking of which," Blaze reminded Silver. "Are you ready to go first?"

"I am now!" Silver said excited. "I'm ready to show those two that good _always_ wins!"

"That's the spirit Silver!" Tails encouraged him.

"Attention! Attention!" The student announcer said (they were dressed as a cowboy). "I'd like to thank everyone who helped put this dance together and the students who make these dances possible! Let the fun begin!" Everyone cheered. "The first pair to go first is... Silver and Blaze!"

Silver and Blaze walked up on the stage and got ready for their act. The announcer put on their selection of music that they mashed together and they begun, the performance was almost like a mime act. It started with Blaze dancing on the stage, she was pretending she was in the forest. Silver came into view and bowed at her and asked for her hand, she accepted and they both started dancing. They both left the stage and Blaze came back on pretending to be where she pricks her finger and falls asleep. She passes out on the stage and Silver runs out to find her asleep and carries her away. While it is dark, Silver uses his telekinesis to lift Blaze over the stage to the other side to prepare the next scene. Next, Silver walks carefully on the stage, his sword out, looking for the dragon to slay. Blaze used her fire abilities to pretend to be the dragon and Silver throws his sword at it and kills it. Silver walks off of the other side of the stage and walks back up to find Blaze sleeping where he left her. He kisses her and she wakes up; they end their act by dancing around on the stage with Blaze lightly using her fire as fireworks and her dress was changing colour. The audience applauds them and they walk off the stage.

Another two pairs went up before it was Rouge and Knuckles' turn. Knuckles had put on a beast mask before performing. They got on the stage and started. The DJ put on the music and they danced beautifully to "Beauty and the Beast" theme. At the end everyone applauded and they bowed to accept the appreciation.

"Hmm," Scrouge hummed. "That was worse than the first act!"

"Oh you think your act will be better?" Sonic asked him.

"Of course!"

"Next up: Sonic and Amy!" The announcer said.

"Well I guess it's time to show you what _we_ can do," Sonic huffed. He put out his arm for Amy to grab and walk with him on the stage. They started off with just Amy.

"Hello everyone!" She started. "My name is Snow White. I'm a princess and live in a beautiful castle. Well, I did until I had to run away from my stepmother, the Queen. I had just met a handsome prince and she wants me dead! Her magic mirror told her that I was more fair than she was, and between you and me... I am. I ran away to this little cottage with seven little men; they've been so kind to me upon my arrival. I just hope the Queen doesn't find me here."

Amy walked off the stage and Sonic came out from the other side.

"Good evening," he stated to the crowd. "As you can see, I am a prince. A prince who just happened to meet the most fairest maiden in the land. But she had disappeared on me since our first encounter. And I-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy wearing a hood, pretending to be someone else.

"Oh excuse me dearie," she said in an old, hag's voice. "Just an old peddler coming though." She walked off where Sonic had come on, carrying an apple. Sonic stared at the peddler and said to the crowd, "something's strange about that woman." He left the stage, following her off it. Amy came back on without the cloak and holding the apple.

"Thank you again ma'am," Amy said to the pretend woman she was playing. "Wow, a magic apple that with one bite, all my dreams come true. I must make a wish! I wish... I wish... I wish for my prince to find me so he can take me away to his castle so we can live happily ever after." She bite the apple and started to wobble. She threw the apple off the stage and passed out on the stage. Sonic came back on the stage and saw Amy lying on the floor.

"My dear Snow," he said running over to her. "What has that old peddler woman done to you? Your ebony hair, your blood lips and your skin white as snow; the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen and wish to be my wife. If I have had the chance to ask for your hand in marriage, I would love you all my days."

He leaned into Amy's face and kissed her lips. Amy did everything not the stray from her character for she loved it when Sonic gave her one of his kisses. She opened her eyes when he back away and she said, "my prince. Oh my prince you have awaken me from this curse! It's you who I loved the moment we met in the palace garden." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her off into the 'sunset'. Everyone applauded and they went back to centre stage and bowed.

A couple more people went up, then it was Scrouge's and Fiona's turn. They huffed and strutted their way to the stage. The FF weren't even paying attention when they went to perform.

"Who'd you like the best so far?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"So far..." Knuckles replied. "Being bias, Rouge and me (this cause Sonic to chuckle). Without bias, I did like the fire show Blaze and Silver put on."

"Thanks Knuckles," Silver said to the red echidna. Soon after that, Scrouge and Fiona were done and people applauded.

"Finally, Shadow and Starr are our final closing act tonight!" The announcer said.

As they were heading up on the stage, their friends were cheering them on. "You can do it! Show 'em what you got! Make us proud!"

They started with Starr on the stage; she was singing a couple of lines from the song "Part of that World" when soon after, Shadow came on the stage.

"It's so peaceful out here on the water," Shadow said out loud to the crowd. "It's nice to get away from that butler who's telling me that I must get married before my birthday. The girls I meant were pretty but they're all concerned about getting their dresses and shoes dirty. I want a girl who's not afraid to come out to sea with me, and when I find her I'll know, it'll hit me like lightening."

The music that was playing turned into the storm music. Shadow pretended to fall off his imaginary ship and sink to the bottom of the sea. Starr came out and pulled him to the other side of the stage, which was the land. She pulled him back to centre stage and laid him down on his back; he pretended to sleep.

"Oh please don't be dead," she said to the black hedgehog. He started to breathe heavier to let the crowd know that he was alive but unconscious. "Ah, you're breathing. You're so beautiful." She truly meant the words. She started to sing the lullaby that the original Ariel sung to Eric in the movie. She touched his face, petted his quills, adored him, then she fled when he woke. Shadow rose to his feet when she left and said out loud, "someone saved me. She had the most beautiful voice! (And for real because people listening were amazed at her singing voice).

Next it showed Starr trading her voice with the imaginary sea witch, she used her water powers to swirl herself around for the transformation. She came out of it with her mermaid tail gone and just the green skirt there. Shadow came on the stage and helped her walk a couple of paces then took her off the stage, telling her that he would help her.

Three days had gone by for them; she managed to get her voice back but she also got her fins back by using her water powers. The battle occurred and Shadow was lying down recovering from the event. Starr came back on the stage without her fins and Shadow woke up and picked her up, swinging her around telling her that he loved her.

Everyone applauded louder than for anyone they had seen that night. The two black hedgehogs bowed to the crowd and walked off the stage. They were given a warm welcome back from their friends, telling them that it was a great performance.

"I didn't know you could sing honey," Rouge said to Starr.

"Oh I've always sung my whole life," Starr told the group. "I guess you haven't heard me before."

"Your mermaid was beautiful!" Amy said hugging Starr.

"Yeah," Sonic said to Shadow. "And the way you were swinging her around it looked like you really meant it!"

"Of course I meant it," Shadow said. "She means a lot to me." He wrapped his arm around Starr and everyone smiled.

"Alright everyone," the announcer said. "It's time to announce the results. Categories go out for Best Dressed, Best Performance and Best Couple. The Best Dressed Award goes to... Silver and Blaze for their use of changing the colour of the princess' dress! The Best Performance Award goes to... Shadow and Silver for understanding what love really is! And finally, the Best Couple Award goes to... Knuckles and Rouge for their will power to be together despite their differences!"

Everyone applauded except for Scrouge and Fiona who were wondering why they didn't win. The winners went up to collect their mini plaques; by now it was time to call it a night. Everyone went home and Shadow told Starr that he would walk her home because it was late. During the walk Starr was shivering so Shadow took off his jacket to give to her.

"Oh Shadow I can't," said resisted.

"Please I insist. You must be pretty cold with just... that on."

"Ha ha very funny. Thanks too."

"You know, I didn't know you had a belly like Sonic's... No fur I mean."

"Well there's a lot of my body that you don't know about me, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow smiled at the comment as they reached her front door. They gave each other a peck and she went inside to rest for tomorrow. He walked home and halfway there he realized that he had left his jacket there. But he didn't mind; instead he used his shoes to get home faster for it was a cool night.

* * *

A bit long, maybe, but I think it's worth it considering uploading is slow I think. Review and thank you everyone who encourage me to write! This story wouldn't be here without you! My love to all!


	6. A Good Plan and a Bad Dream

_November 14th, 11am_

Starr was uneasy this day, for it was the day before her seizures would happen. But last month Tails said that he would try to amplify the drug by making last twenty-four hours. She tapped her foot during class, so uneasy and hoping that Tails had done it. She felt he phone vibrating during English class, she subtly pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Shadow, who was on the other side of the room. It read: it's going to be okay. She looked over to Shadow and lipped thank you.

After school finally came and Starr made a beeline to Tails' locker. She saw him there, gathering his books in his backpack.

"Tails," she said when she got there. "Please tell me that you perfected it."

"Let's go somewhere more private," Tails said. He offered his hand and she grabbed it, he then took her outside. "Okay Starr, I've amplified the drug so it can be taken once and you won't have to worry about having them all day. You can go to school tomorrow. However, I've done research and this has to be taken during an actual seizure. Also, whatever Doom Mist does during your attacks, if he leaves your body, he has to return if he leaves so you'll be having at least two attacks a day."

"I'll take two over twenty-four any day!"

"And it has to be given through an IV. You'll have to be stuck before the first attack. I have a pack of needles here, along with the tube for the drug to travel through. Here." Tails gave Starr the supplies.

"Thank you Tails. You're such a good friend."

"I do my best," he winked.

_11pm_

Shadow as at Starr's house getting ready to put the IV needle in her arm. During his free period, he went to the library and did research on IVs. The moment finally came. Shadow prepared the area: he sterilized the equipment and Starr's arm where he was going to put the needle. He had the needle in one hand and Starr's arm in the other. He felt her trembling, scared to get a needle (who isn't?)

"I'm so scared," she said, a tear rolled down her eye.

"I haven't even done anything," Shadow said trying to lift her spirits. "I'll be as gentle as possible." He found a vein and advanced the needle. Starr squeezed her free hand into a fist, trying to fight the pain; finally, Shadow got the needle in her arm. Starr breathed heavily, still shaking and feeling pain from the needle inside her arm.

"So we just have to wait until midnight then you'll be okay for tomorrow."

_Midnight_

Starr started to have one of her seizures. Shadow pushed the lorazepam and Starr eventually stopped seizing. She opened her eyes and saw Shadow sitting beside her bed.

"Thank you Shadow," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Shadow went to her living room and slept on the couch. He was happy to help a friend out. He fell asleep, knowing that Starr was going to be alright.

**MEANWHILE...**

Scrouge was sleeping in his bed when he had a dream. He was in some weird dimension, made up of purple and black spots. He was walking on what didn't look like the ground, but still he thought. Then appeared a dark hedgehog in a black hood. It almost looked like him, but different in a way.

"Scrouge the Hedgehog," the mysterious hedgehog said. "You are the chosen one for me. You are to be my host when the time comes. A long time ago I was banished inside the soul of a hedgehog princess. In a few months, I am to come out and destroy the world. However, when I finally leave my vessel, my true powers will still be inside her. I'll need a new host, and you possess powers that you'll be able to control. You and I shall join together and destroy the dynasty of Starr's family! Nothing will stop us when we join! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Scrouge woke up wondering what he just dreamt of, was it true or was it a crazy dream?

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, I just thought it'd be good to put it out because it's relevant. Next chapter coming soon. (Ho ho ho...) Picture coming for this story soon too (I'm hoping that you would like a visual of Starr. When I do upload it, let me know how she looks!) Love the reviews everyone!**


	7. Tails' Brilliant Mind

******IMPORTANT: I put up the picture for this story. It's what Starr the Hedgehog looks like for those who need a visual (I do too so don't feel bad). PLEASE let me know how it is, I drew it myself!**

* * *

_One Month before Nov 15th_

Tails worked day and night tying to perfect the lorazepam formula. He used small rodents to practice the drug on but none of the tests succeeded. For three weeks, he worked endlessly at the project. One school test he almost failed because he hadn't gotten enough sleep that night of the test. Feeling hopeless of a cure for Starr, he considered quitting on her, but he wouldn't be much of a friend if he quit, so he kept going.

One day walking home, one week before November 15th, he felt a warm feeling inside him. Then he got an idea for the lorazepam so he hurried his way home. He quickly made his plan come to life, and the plan worked! Tails congratulated himself on the cure.

After completing the lorazepam formula, he looked over at the pile of papers on his work desk and saw how he wasn't doing. He organized the work by subject and worked endlessly on each project. He completed each project in time for their due dates.

One day in school, he was in Science class as usual and it was the day where the class would get their mark on their physics test. The teacher gave Tails his paper and Tails' eyes almost popped out of his skull: 100%! Amy, who was beside him, saw the mark and poked him.

"Congratulations Tails," she smiled.

"Thanks Amy," he replied. But it wasn't only science; every subject he went to he mastered, getting perfect on everything.

During lunch Scrouge was talking it Fiona about Tails sudden super brains. "I bet he cheats. How else could you get perfect marks."

Meanwhile at the FF's table, Tails explained the situation. "It happened when I was walking home the one day. I felt a wariness inside me and then I became really, really smart. And it's not just being good at school. It's everything! And I remember everything I'm reading! That's how I get perfect on everything! I guess I'll be getting a scholarship for college!"

Everyone applauded Tails on his raise in his marks. But through all the glory, in the back of his mind he's thought, "is there more going on?"

* * *

**Short yes I know. But it IS important. Don't worry there will be longer chapters coming. Hope everyone is liking the story so far. Plenty more where that came from. Don't forget to review!**


	8. A Very Sonic Christmas

**I'd like to thank TheDivines for being a GREAT support of this story! (They like me! They really, really like me!) And yes I'm saying Christmas here, (even though it's June), I'm not ashamed of saying it! **

* * *

_December 22nd_

Today was the last day until Christmas holidays started. Everyone was excited that they would get a break from the BS of highschool, not to mention present giving-and-receiving. And the Freedom Fighters were doing a Secret Santa on Christmas Eve. They planned this one month in advance by pulling a random name out of a hat (not telling anyone of course), and getting that person something that wasn't over $50. The Secret Santa list went like this:

_Sonic gifts Blaze_

_Blaze gifts Knuckles_

_Knuckles gifts Shadow_

_Shadow gifts Tail_

_Tails gifts Rouge_

_Rouge gifts Amy_

_Amy gifts Silver_

_Silver gifts Starr_

_Starr gifts Sonic_

It was cold that year and everyone was bundled up, even in their homes. Walking home was sometimes tremendous, especially when it either snowed hard or the plow hadn't come by or all of the above. Sonic was running home, as usual, trying not to slip on the icy sidewalks. While running, he felt a warm sensation enter his body and he felt himself running faster than ever before in his life. Living on the outskirts of the city it took him about five minutes to get home, but after the warmness he felt it took half that time. He got home and kicked his slushy shoes off and found the closest vent to him to warm his feet up. Sitting in front of the heat vent, he wondered what that sensation was and how it was related to his faster running. _Could it be like what Tails felt? _He though. When he warmed up, he wrapped up his present for the Secret Santa party.

_December 24th, Christmas Eve_

Everyone planned to hold the party at Sonic's house because it was the biggest and they could make as much noise as they wanted without disturbing neighbours. They had a Christmas turkey dinner, which everyone enjoyed, especially Sonic. Starr wondered how he could eat so much and look so fit. Then it was time for the Secret Santa exchange. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor, each holding a present for someone. Sonic went first, since it was his house. He gave his present to Blaze. She opened the box and laughed. She pulled out a faux-leather race car driver jacket with flames on the sleeves; everyone laughed with her.

Blaze went next; she gave her present to Knuckles. He opened the box and pulled out a treasure hunter hat. Knuckles gave Shadow his gift; it was a pair of sunglasses. Shadow gave a WTF look and Knuckles replied, "they complete your ensemble." Everyone laughed. Shadow went next as he passed Tails his gift. Tails opened the box and pulled out a pair of glasses with mini scopes on it. He put them on, he giggled and gave a wide open smile. Everyone giggled too; he thanked Shadow and put the glasses back in the box. Tails brought out his gift and gave it to Rouge; it was a smaller box than the others. She opened the box and pulled out a tube of lipstick; she read the bottom: "Hotter Than Pink".

"Tails I'm flattered," she said joking. "But it's over between us." Everyone laughed, even Knuckles, which made Tails turn slightly red. "I love the colour hon. Thanks!"

Rouge pulled out her gift and gave it to Amy. Amy opened the box and it was as makeup kit, and an extensive one at that.

"Wow," Amy said staring at the huge box. "This is almost as big as my head!"

"Now you can look almost as good as I do!" Rouge smiled in a joking way.

"I don't hint _anyone_ can look like you Rouge," Amy said making a comeback. Everyone went "ooohh..." Rouge smiled sweetly, with the back of her mind thinking of ways to get back at Amy in a fun way.

Amy gave her gift to Silver. Silver hurried his way through the wrapping paper; if anyone was excited about Christmas, it was Silver the Hedgehog. He opened the box and pulled out a belt that was designed like his gloves. As soon as he touched it, it started to glow.

"Now you can fly around while using your telekinesis," Amy said.

"Thanks Amy," Silver said sincerely. He put the belt back in the box as he used his powers to pass Starr's gift to her; she giggled as it floated over her head. Silver gently placed it in her lap; she opened the box to find a pair of earrings that had blue gemstones in them.

"Oh Silver," she exclaimed. "They're beautiful!" She put them in her ears and they glittered and glowed in the light. Everyone was saying how pretty they looked on her. Starr blew Silver a thank you kiss and he pretended to catch it and place it on his heart like a hopeless romantic.

Finally it was Starr's turn to give her gift to Sonic, who waited patiently for his turn. He opened it box to find a pair of shoes with special tread on them. "Now you don't have to worry about slipping on icy roads," she explained.

"Stylish," he said. "Thanks!"

That was it for the gift exchange as everyone was trying on their gifts. Everyone had brought over an overnight bag so they could all open their presents that Santa was bringing them (see bottom for explanation*). They set up their sleeping bags, boys in one room and girls in another.

_Christmas Day, 2:09am_

Shadow was sleeping soundly, dreaming about what could be under the tree; he hadn't felt so good about Christmas before. During his sleep he felt the urge to wake up; he was confused as to why he woke up when he heard a squeaky window open. He turned to Sonic who said in his sleep, "old... house... squeaky... every... thang... zzz... zzz"

Shadow shook his head at Sonic's sleep talking as he quietly got up and walked over to the noise to investigate. Santa usually comes through the chimney, he thought to himself in his head. He found what made the noise: Starr was looking through the opened window, staring into the black and blue night.

"Hey," he whispered. "You should be in bed." She was startled for a second, but she turned around to see Shadow; his red stripes gave it away through the shadows.

"I can't sleep," she whispered back. They whispered for this conversation.

"Nightmares?"

"No it's just that... I remember Christmas with my folks and..." She was trying not to cry. "They're not here with me."

"Hey, hey it's gonna be okay," he said wrapping himself around her, everywhere that wasn't covered by PJs was ice cold. "You're freezing."

"I like the cold. Clears my mind. Do you ever miss her?" Shadow knew she was talking about Maria, for they had talked about her when Shadow had that day with Starr.

"Only when I think about her. But I moved on by saving the planet. I moved on for her because she wanted me to move on."

"But it's been 50 years for you."

"Sometimes it feels like yesterday that I lost her."

There was a pause as a cool breeze entered the room, the wind went through Starr's long quills.

"Do you know what my parents gave me every year? Their love. They gave me the one thing that I could guarantee from them. I promised them that I would be a good daughter and a good princess but I'm still a kid. How do I keep a nearly impossible promise to two dead people?"

"You do your best and that will be enough. Now we'd better get back to sleep or we'll be tried for tomorrow."

Starr closed the window, trying to make sure that it didn't wake anyone up. They went back to their sleeping bags and both fell fast asleep.

_Christmas Day, Noon_

Starr stirred in her sleeping bag as she slightly opened her eyes to see that it was morning. With the sun shining through the window so brightly, she pulled the sheet over her head to block the light going into her sleepy eyes. Once she got her day-eyes, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She looked around and saw that no one was there, then she heard talking downstairs. She got up from the floor, went to the bathroom to do her business, brushed her teeth and went downstairs to meet the others. She saw everyone at the kitchen table drinking cocoa or coffee.

"Look who finally decided to get up," Rouge said sipping her coffee. "Late night?"

"Off and on sleeping," Starr replied. "Usually how I am at Christmas time."

"Me too," Silver said as he turned his head to try and look in the living room where the tree was; he couldn't see anything in there because of the wall. Starr, by now, had sat down beside Shadow with a cup of cocoa.

"Don't worry Silver," Tails said. "They're not going to run away."

"Are we gonna go in there to make sure that they _don't_? You never know about magic..."

"Yeah I'm getting excited too," Starr said.

Everyone agreed and decided to go into the living room to start the gift-opening. They went in and saw present after present under the tree. Almost a hundred it seemed like as they all sat on the floor and Sonic, being the house-owner, got a present for everyone and they opened them one at a time. Gift after gift of fun and laughter filled the blue hedgehog's house; gifts from new shoes to clothes to handy tools. Sonic got a new Extreme Gear which he said, "now I can show Jet who's the fastest one. He won't stand a chance!"

Along with 'everyday' gifts, everyone got a special gift from the jolly man himself: a work belt for Tails, a steel boxing bag for Knuckles, boot cleaner for Silver, a dress for Rouge, new shoes for Amy and a perfume set for Blaze. The others didn't say anything but they noticed that neither Starr or Shadow got any special, eye-popping gifts. After the gift opening, they went back to the kitchen to have breakfast. Nothing fancy, just cereal they had.

"It's great that we can have Christmas together," Tails said. "What was your Christmases like Starr?"

"Well," she said swallowing her scoop of corn flakes. "We had big balls and a huge tree and grand feasts. But always on the day, my parents would have time for the three of us, no one else. This is what it was like: us all being together. So I guess it's like another year with them. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Everyone replied "Merry Christmas" and went back to their breakfast which didn't take long to finish.

"Hey I have an idea," Sonic said. "How 'bout we make this like one of your Christmases Starr?"

"How?"

"We can start by dancing. That's the ball part. Now come one everyone! Lets get this party started!"

Sonic went into his living room and everyone followed. When they got there, the living room floor was cleared off, since it was full of presents and wrapping paper, and Sonic was at the stereo putting on some lively Christmas music. He pressed play and started hopping around.

"Come on," he said grabbing Amy and swinging her around. "Dance time!"

Everyone got into the swing of the music and started dancing with one another; changing partners and dancing as group. Everyone was enjoying themselves especially Starr, she was taken from her home and she was having the time of her life. Sonic could see that, her dancing with the others, as he danced with Amy.

"You're a great guy Sonic," Amy whispered in his ear.

"Aw-shucks," he said waving his hand at her. He spun her around, which made her laugh with joy. Eventually it was time for dinner. There were leftovers from the night before as the food was laid out on the table like a feast. Each person took their place at the table and they all gave thanks. They pretended that it was a festive meal like the one that Starr use to have; Sonic saw the look on her face and it was lightened up brighter than the dancing. After dinner, they decided to go home before it got too dark to see outside. They gathered their gifts in their own cars and said their so longs to each other.

Shadow drove Starr home and helped her carry her stuff in her townhouse.

"Shadow," Starr asked. "Do you want to stay the night? It's late and cold and you're probably tired so... But if you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought you could warm up here."

"I guess one night wouldn't hurt," Shadow replied. "Actually I wanted to give you your present when we were alone."

"Shadow I told you that I was waiting till I was married," she said jokingly.

"Ha ha. It's not _that_," he pulled it out of his coat pocket.

"Wait, wait, I actually have something for you too," she ran out of the room to get her gift for Shadow. She came back with her arms behind her back. "Okay I think I'm ready now."

They put their gifts in front of each other at the same time and took the other from each other. Starr insisted that Shadow opened his first; he ripped the paper off the little box and pulled out his gift. It was a flat, gold ring with a red ruby in it; Shadow stared at it shocked.

"The woman said that you had to be one heck of a guy to get something like that," she spoke nervously hoping Shadow liked it. "She said that was a popular ring."

Shadow took it out of the box and slipped it on his right middle finger. He held out his hand to get a better look at it and finally said, "it's beautiful Starr, it really is."

"Thanks Shadow," she replied. Shadow lifted his head to her and she opened up her gift. It was a gold necklace with a heart locket with sapphires. She gasped at how big it was, she found the karats on it; it said 18K.

"Shadow," she gasped. She couldn't say anything for she was confounded. Shadow took the necklace from her and went behind her. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and joined the clasp in the back. He went back around to her front to see how it looked on her. Like he thought, it was beautiful on her; it hung comfortably on her chest, the gems glittered and glowed in the light, matching her eyes. Shadow was staring into Starr's more than the necklace as a mistletoe magically appeared over the heads. They looked up and saw the plant, they looked back at each other and shared a Christmas kiss.

* * *

**Now I know that Santa Clause doesn't exist for real life (for those people who do believe...) "Well we all have to grow up sometimes. Better if you learned about it now than if you learned about it on the street." -Colin Mocherie**

**Here, Santa does exist, for real, but he is not a character in the story, just a metaphor used for the imagination (if that makes any sense). I'm also thinking of putting in some cameos of characters... Hope it's good; don't forget to review... please!**


	9. Knuckles' Endurance

******Sorry about the delay, I guess I got a case of writer's block. I may get sloppy at times, but I promise a good climax in my story. **

* * *

_January 20th_

Christmas break was over and it was almost time for semester one exams. Isn't that great how schools do that: you get a break and you come back only to have to do a HUGE test?

Knuckles had an archeologist class so, instead of writing an exam, they had to find a piece of history and write an essay on it and hand both the artifact and paper in. He enjoyed this class the most because it was all about digging and looking for treasure, which were his two favourite things to do. They were given the assignment at the beginning of the semester and Knuckles looked for five months for the perfect item to write about. He found mostly rocks and more rocks, and what seemed like a hopeless project, he felt he was going to fail the class.

Knuckles went to his personal digging area and put on his shovel claws and new miner hat, which he got a Christmas, and started digging. He burrowed through the tough boulder mumbling to himself, "Six days! Six days 'till I have to hand in this stupid project. At least an exam I'd have to read... Did I just say that? Ohh... What a way to waist my Saturday trying to find the one thing that will pass me through this course!"

He kept digging and burrowing and all he was getting were sore hands and dusty rocks going up his nose. It also didn't help that it was the dead of winter and it was snowing, not super heavy, but it was still very cold sat down to rest, taking his claws off, and thought about quitting. The snow fell on his nose which made him sneeze, he shivered and felt like his core temperature would drop below zero when he felt something warm inside him. He looked through the tunnel he had made and saw something red shining at the end. Before he could get up, it disappeared. He looked around the cave but didn't see the red light, but he did get the urge to start looking again. He put his claws back on and started to burrow again. Madly pushing his hands through the rock he hit something hard. He carefully pulled out his hand and hit carefully at the rock. With one last swipe, a piece of pillar came falling out. Knuckles picked it up carefully and examined it; bringing it to the light he realized that it was a pillar from Angel Island's ancient days. He then knew what to write about. He put the pillar under his arm and crawled out of the self-made cave and ran fast and carefully home. He got home and found Rouge sipping a cup of coffee in the living room, reading her monthly fashion magazine.

"Knuckles," she said looking up from the pages. "You're home early. Did you not find something?"

"I... did..." He said out of breath. "Right... here." He went to the kitchen table and placed the pillar on the table. Rouge followed him in; she saw the pillar and gasped.

"That's huge! How'd you find it?"

"That's the strange bit. I was digging for a long time and found nothing. I felt like quitting when I felt something warm here," he put his hand on his chest. "Then I saw something red in the cave, then it disappeared. But then I had a strong urge to continue and I found this!"

"Congratulations hon," Rouge said giving him a kiss on his cheek. She tasted dirt when she kissed him and said, "before we do any celebrating, you gotta wash up. You taste like you had a mud bath, now please have a water one!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Knuckles said as he went to the bathroom to take a shower; Rouge went back to the living room to finish her coldish coffee and magazine article. Knuckles hopped in the shower and turned the water on full blast as cold water hit his red body. Trying to block the water until it warmed up, he started to scrub the dirt and mud off his body. Scrubbing himself with soap, he wondered what that red light was and why it was reacting. Not thinking of any good answers, he finished his shower and dried himself off. After showering, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed paper and a pencil from his school bag and started writing. He knew everything about his kind and didn't need any history books to help him. He eagerly wrote word after word on the page, almost exciting himself that he knew what he was talking about, like he was an expert in something, like Tails and his mechanics. Rouge came in and saw Knuckles' hand going so fast she thought that it would fall off.

"Careful there hon," she said to him. "Or your arm might fall off."

"I just can't believe that I found something that I know everything about!" He straightened his back to see that he was writing so hard, part of the page where the writing was had ripped. "Oops."

"That's alright," Rouge laughed. "That's why they invented 'drafts'."

"Ow, I think I have a writer's cramp. One page and I'm already becoming a writer!"

"Here," Rouge sat down in the chair next to Knuckles and started massaging his hands. "Ooh this IS tense." She kneaded his hand more in silence, then she spoke. "You know, I'm really glad I'm engaged to you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither Rouge. Even with all our quirks you're quite a gal."

"I have an idea," Rouge said once she stopped massaging Knuckles' hand. "Why don't we go into the room and you can read to me what you have written so far. They always say it's good to have a second opinion on papers." She said that last sentence flirtatious.

Knuckles smiled as he grabbed the paper in one hand and Rouge's hand in the other and they walked into his bedroom.

* * *

**To clear things up, 1. Knuckles and Rouge do NOT live with each other; 2. What they are doing in his bedroom now... Just use your imagination...**

**So we're halfway through the school year (I'm doing these semesters based on how I went to highschool). I will have those cameos I just need to think of where they'll come up. With summer here, it's been HOT HOT HOT! So I guess my writer's block is a giant humidex block of 40°C! Thank goodness for basements!**


	10. Flames of Love

******Sorry that it's been so long; I was trying to come up with the climax of the story. I'm one of those people who like to watch the action of the film or any parts I find interesting. Be patient with me please! Note from last chapter: the pillar that Knuckles found has NO importance to the rest of the story, I just wanted him to get an A, or 90, in his class; by showing how his mind and strength has improved after that flash of light. If this doesn't make any sense now, it will later, believe me!**

* * *

_February 13th_

Valentine's Day was around the corner and everyone knew it. Despite it still being winter, everyone was warmed with love. Girls were getting roses on their desks and boys were planning events like it was the end of the world. Almost every girl got a rose on her desk except for Starr, who got two carnations: one red and one blue. She sat at her desk and picked up the flowers, she smelled the flowers and smiled at Shadow, who she knew gave them to her. He winked at her making her blush.

After school, Starr was packing her bag when she noticed Blaze at her locker, quieter than usual, looking blue. Amy came over to Starr and said, "hey girl! Ready for girls' study day?" Starr wasn't paying much attention to Amy; she saw Blaze close her locker door and sulk out the school doors.

"Ugh, I'll have to pass Ames, and so will Blaze. But maybe we'll come by later, just give me a couple of hours." Starr ran out the doors waving bye at Amy. Starr stepped outside only to be welcomed by the cold air. She pulled her winter cap over her head to keep it on and started running to find the purple feline. She caught up to Blaze who was lost in her thoughts; Starr tapped on her shoulder which caused her to jump and screech a bit.

"Sorry there, didn't mean to scare you," Starr said. "Girl I know something's wrong, you've been quiet all day. What's going on?"

"You know I'm a princess from another world. It's hard to get accepted around here, I just feel really alone when it comes to boys. I'd like to like someone but no one wants a girl that'll burn the fur off you on the first date."

"Blaze I know how you feel, really. My water powers were the target for all my bullies. Girls like us need guys who are mature beyond their years. I don't mean to imply anything, but I know you and Silver have know each other for most of your lives."

"Silver?" She said out loud, not asking Starr directly. She smiled softly at the thought of Silver, but she quickly got rid of the smile when she saw Starr smiling at her.

"I saw that. You like him, don't you?"

"He... he's just... he's so naive."

"I thought you liked that about him."

"I do but..."

"But what? I don't mean to be rude about him, but there aren't a line of girls after him. You guys would make a cute couple."

"I'm just scared to ask him. I'm scared of rejection."

"You never know until you try it. I took a risk with Shadow and now look at us: best of friends and together."

"How did you start it?"

"Well, you know my situation with Scrouge when I first came here. Shadow saved me and he wanted to walk me home. I let him and there was this long pause of silence when we got to my door. I gave him a peck on his cheek and just scurried in my place. Then, after when I showed you guys my past, he took me through the park and we sat under a tree. That's when we had our first 'real' kiss. Then it just flew after that."

"Oh I don't know if I could just do what you did. That's bold. If you don't mind me asking, what drew you to Shadow anyway?"

"Well starting from the inside out, he saved me that day. When I grabbed his hand to get away from there that day, his skin was so warm. My heart was pounding in my throat, I got goosebumps. We talked a lot after that day and we found out that we had a lot in common. Now just from looks, it's kinda weird and pleasurable. Looking at him is like looking at all my good parts and he doesn't care about any of my flaws. When we touch hands, a connection happens; my palms get all sweaty, my heart races, my breathing gets faster. But when our bodies collide is when I feel him. His strong chest against me, his white fur tickling my chest, his hands caressing my body. When he kisses me, his lips are strong but gentle, he does what I like and I repay him by doing what he likes."

"Ugh, do you want me to leave you and your thoughts alone for a minute before you start saying things that should be kept behind closed doors?"

"Don't worry, we haven't had sex... yet." She put her index finger on her lips and looked up to sky innocently. Blaze laughed softly at the gesture.

"But you're saying that he's just plain sexy?"

"Oh yeah. B-but you can feel like that around Silver too! Here's your goal: take a good look at him when you get the chance and take in his advantages and disadvantages. Then look at his figure: his fur, his hair, his body. Come back to me once you've done that and tell me _everything_! Describe him like the way I described Shadow, tell me how you felt around him."

While walking and talking, they didn't even realize that they had made it to Amy's house where the study group was. Starr smiled and winked at Blaze when they knocked at the door. Amy opened the door and smiled an open-mouthed smile.

"You came! We were just about to start! Come on in!" Amy moved out of the way so the two girls could get inside and warm up. Once inside they saw Rouge at the kitchen table with an opened textbook. She waved them over and they put their bags on their laps when they sat down and pulled out their books and supplies.

_February 14th, Valentine's Day_

Blaze woke up feeling a little confident but mostly scared. She planned to tell Silver how she felt about him but was afraid that was going to back out of her own plan. She got dressed in her purple dress and white tights; she put on her coat and grabbed her school bag and left her house. She walked down the secluded path that she usually took going to school. she had to be careful because it was slippery. She thought about what she was going to say to him, how to approach him in a non-freaky way. While thinking, she saw a purple light at the end of the dark tunnel and went towards it. She thought, I can't be dead. When she got close enough, it glowed brighter and then it disappeared. She felt a warmness in her chest, she breathed in expanding her chest and she felt herself feeling more confident than she had that morning. She hurried to school when she looked at her phone realizing that the bell was going to ring soon. She got to her locker in time and grabbed her books and power-walked to her first class. During the walk she bumped into Silver, the hedgehog she wanted.

"Sorry Blaze," he said to her innocently. He walked away to his class and she stumbled away to hers. She bounced her foot during that class, waiting for a time to have him alone. She tried to pay attention to her classes but all she could keep her mind on was Silver. For what seemed like days to her, the end of the school day finally came. She already had her books packed on her desk, waiting for that last bell to ring. **RING! **She was out the door faster than you could say "where'd she go?"

She hurried her way to her locker and slipped a piece of strong chewing gum in her mouth when she got there. Grabbing her books she chomped her gum down, the hot mint filled every inch of her mouth but she was use to that kind of hot, she _did_ have fire abilities by the way. Shutting her locker door, she paced her way to Silver's locker, hoping that he was still there. She saw him in the distance at his locker ready to shut the door.

"Silver," she cried out. He turned his head to see Blaze waving her hand to get his attention.

"Oh hey Blaze. What up?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure."

They started walking down the hallway when she grabbed his. She kept walking as he looked at her confused for they had never held hands before. Going with the flow, he tightened his grip around her hand as they continued to walk. _Starr was right,_ she thought. _My heart... it's racing. His hand is so soft, his grip is firm. _

Blaze told him that she wanted to go in the boiler room because it was warm. She had been there before and knew how to get in. They were a hallway away from the boiler room and peeked around the corner to see if anyone was coming. They snuck their way to the door and opened it, they snuck their way inside and found the boiler puffing away. It was very warm in there so they had to take off their coats.

"Are you sure we're not gonna get caught?" Silver asked.

"I'm sure. I come in here all the time and everyone has gone home. They also have a key near the door in case they get locked in. See?" Blaze pointed to the hook near the door and they both saw the key. Silver was comfortable now that he knew no one would catch them and they weren't locked in. When he wasn't looking, Blaze took the gum out of her mouth and burned it in her fingers. They sat down on the floor next to each other, Blaze was sitting closer to him than she usually did.

"Silver I want to tell you something personal," she prepared him. He nodded to let her continued. "Silver, I like you and I want to be your girl. Not just for Valentine's Day, but for a long time."

Silver listened to what she had to say. He thought about what she said and finally answered, "you want to be _my_ girlfriend?" She nodded. "I've never had a girlfriend before. Does that mean I get to kiss you? I always wanted to kiss you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just too scared to ask you. I thought you would laugh at me."

"Silver," she said cupping his face in her hand. "After everything we've been through, I would _never_ laugh at you."

"Me neither," He said as he leaned in her face. She leaned in too as their lips touched for the first time. It was quick and soft when they let go. They backed up to see each other more clearly, their breathing deepened. Blake's heart was pumping harder and harder as they leaned into each other again to kiss again.

His lips were soft against hers as he was slipping his tongue out to get it in her mouth. She opened her mouth and tasted him; sweet like honey. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she felt his soft fur on her arms and chest. She softly moaned in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her lower back. He pulled her in towards him and pressed himself against her. She was enjoying herself thinking, _Starr was right._

They ended up where he toppled on top of her. She didn't care as she ran her fingers through his quills, his spiky hair. He moaned in her mouth. _Everything about him is so soft, like his heart._ She thought. They broke their kissing and stared at each other.

"We better go," Blaze finally said.

"Yeah," Silver replied as he stumbled his way off of his new girlfriend. They gathered their stuff and left the boiler room, making sure no one caught them. They walked out of the school as if nothing had happened.

"So I know we had fun today," Silver smiled. "But that was kinda a lot for me so would it be alright for me to do something for you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "I have something to do anyway. That was a lot for me too!"

Both of them started laughing hysterically; Silver had never heard Blaze laugh like that before, even ever. Silver had walked Blaze home and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

She nodded as she opened her front door and Silver walked to his home, which wasn't very far. Blaze got inside, kicked off her slushy clothes and changed into some warm, clean PJs. She put on the kettle to get herself a cup of tea and pulled out her cellphone. She dialled a number in and pressed 'call'. The phone rang.

**MEANWHILE...**

Starr was enjoying a bubble bath that Shadow had prepared for her, that and dinner he was making at the moment. She was letting the bubble soak on her when she heard her phone vibrating. She carefully reached for it, so as to not pour water on the floor, and saw who was calling her: **_Blaze_**. She smiled and answered.

"Match Made in Heaven Service, this is the owner speaking," she said like a spokeswoman.

"I just wanted to call to let you know how it went," Blaze replied pretending to be a customer.

"Tell me _everything_!" Starr said in her normal voice. Blaze told her literally everything, how they snuck into the boiler room, how she told him how she felt and how he felt, literally. The only word she could describe him in was 'soft', his personality, his skin, his lips. Blaze sounded like she was about to go over the edge.

"I'm hanging up now," Starr said jokingly.

"No!" Blaze said thinking she was serious.

"I'm only joking Blaze! Are you guys doing anything?"

"Not right now. We're going to do something tomorrow. After today, we needed a break."

"Don't tell me you already did it with him? When I said take a look at him I didn't mean _that_ kind of looking!"

"We didn't do _that_, we just kissed a lot. It was getting intense."

"And probably hot too. And I don't think it was the boiler either."

"Ha ha very funny. What are you doing now?"

"I'm in the middle of a bath that Shadow gave me for my Valentine's gift. After I get out, he said dinner would be ready. I didn't know he could cook."

"Well have fun."

"Oh I _am_ having fun right now: me all naked and drippy in a bath tube full of bubbles and you telling me how your first went. This day couldn't get better."

"I bet it could," Blaze singsonged.

"Good night Blaze the Cat," Starr said as she hung up her cellphone and tossed on the floor. She continued her bath by submerging all of her in it.

* * *

**Fun chapter I think. Any questions about ANYTHING? Let me know! I'm always looking for advice to help my writing. This is long for the delay I have put my true-blue readers through, my appologies. **


	11. Black, Red and Blue Together

******This chapter is dedicated to TheDivines who personally asked me to write this. I am a writer of my word and shall give my gift to you! This is Starr and Shadow's Valentine's Day together. Note: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Characters, SEGA does. I only own Starr the Hedgehog and people will have to ask me to use her. Plus I do not own any songs that are listed in this chapter or story.**

* * *

_February 14th, Valentine's Day_

The school day seemed like another day: classes all day, jerks in the hallway and lovers in the bathroom. Starr went around her day like it was normal, but the back of her mind was thinking of Shadow. She loved him with all her heart but she had never actually heard him say it. She knew he was a guy who had trouble letting people in, especially after what he told her about the ARK. She respected that boundary about him because deep down she knew he loved her.

After school came and Starr was at her locker like clockwork, grabbing her books and bags. Closing her locker door, she felt a presence behind her, then she felt her eyes being covered.

"Tonight we're going to dance the night away and have wild, passionate love-making till dawn," the voice whispered in her ear. She could tell that it was a male voice.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, that sounds so romantic," she replied in awe, then she paused to think. "Who is this?"(she was serious).

"It had better be me," the figure took their hands off Starr's eyes and turned her around; it was Shadow. "Happy Valentine's Day."

They gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. Starr grabbed her bag on the floor that she had dropped when Shadow snuck up on her. They walked down the hallway, hand and hand, to his house. Starr was confused because she had never gone that way before, but she trusted her love.

"Shadow what are we doing?" Starr asked.

"Celebrating Valentine's Day," he replied. "You're going to have a warm bath while I make dinner."

Starr was bright eyes and said, "I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me my dear," Shadow said seductively.

"You big tease!"

The two black hedgehogs get to Shadow's apartment building. They use the elevator to get to Floor 8: the top floor. Shadow explained that when you live on the top, you don't hear anyone above you. When they got into the front door of the flat, Starr expected what she thought. Not very lively, but it was clean and roomy. The furniture was new, leather Starr noted to herself, and the floors were new hardwood. Every large appliance was fairly new and the entire place smelled of Shadow's inexpensive cologne: Stetson. He knew she liked that on him, it fit his skin so nicely, so he 'might' have sprayed some more before he left for school.

"I want to say something," Starr said out loud, after expecting the place. "But I'm not going to say it until later tonight."

"Is that so?" She nodded. "Well in the meantime, I think it's time for your bath." Shadow picked Starr up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. They got in there and the tub was already full and hot. Starr looked at Shadow in confusion as to how it could've stayed full and hot all day because he was in school all day.

"How did you..." She started to ask but stopped herself. "Never mind. Go, shoo. Have fun in your kitchen."

"Alright, alright. Towels are over there and another thing... I'm no house fly." He wrapped his arms around to the small of her back and pulled her in tight.

"You can remind me tonight," she teased as she kissed him so long. Shadow left the bathroom so Starr could have some privacy. She looked at the tub and it was full of bubbles. She started to undress herself, unzipping her dress from the back, to reveal a strapless, red bra and white and red lacy panties. She removed her gloves and shoes; she examined the blue stripes on her arms and legs. She finally took off her lingerie and put them on the floor, she held her breasts in an insecure way. She was ready to go in when she looked on the counter and saw a CD player that had a note that said: "PLAY ME." She pressed play and Lionel Richie's 'Hello' came on. She smiled at the gesture, then she noticed a wrapped gift that said "OPEN AFTER BATH." next to the CD player; she finally got into the tub.

The bubbles covered her feet first then the hot water did. She gasped at first but then her body adjusted to the heat and she submerged herself in there, leaving her head and hands dry. The bubbles grouped largely together, almost blocking her view on anything she tried to see but she didn't care. The bathroom smelled of lavender and chocolate candles, for that was burning on the counter (chocolate is Starr's favourite flavour). The song changed from 'Hello' to Roberta Flask's 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' but instead of her singing it, it was her favourite male singer singing it: David Cook. She shrieked for a quick, quiet second, appreciating that Shadow knew her favourite singer of all time. Enjoying herself, she heard vibrating and looked around eventually looking in the ground to see that it was her phone. She carefully reached for it and saw who was calling her: Blaze. She smiled and answered the call.

**MEANWHILE...**

Shadow closed the door to let his girl have some privacy. He went into the kitchen to start dinner; he had it all planned out: salmon with string beans and a baked potato. He put the foiled potatoes in the oven and set the temperature and time. He put the beans in a pot filled with water and put them on the stove. He was turning them on when he heard a joyful shriek in the bathroom, he smiled to himself knowing what Starr was shrieking about. He was about to put the fish in the frying pan when his landline started to ring. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Sonic; he answered.

"Hello," Shadow said in the phone.

"Shadow," Sonic said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I've got her shrieking with joy already. Thanks again for setting up the bathroom for me, she was really shocked when she saw it already set."

"No problem, just know that you owe me one."

"Got it. So how's it going with you?"

"Amy and I just got to the movie theatre. She's picking out a movie for us."

"Good luck with that."

"I know. I gotta go, she's coming back. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Shadow hung up the phone and continued with making dinner.

After Starr hung up her and tossed it on the floor, she dunked her head and arms in the water completely. She came back up for air, she ran her fingers through her wet quills. The room was completely foggy from the hot water, and the mirror was a complete blur. Starr looked at her body through the soapy water, she could feel herself wrinkling up. She hugged herself making the water slash a bit, she imagined what it was like to have someone close to her. She closed her eyes and pictured Shadow touching the curves of her body, feeling her secret spots that made her flinch. What seemed like mere minutes was almost an hour in the tub when Shadow knocked on the door. She gasped and shook herself back into reality as she answered him. He had knocked to say that dinner was just about ready so she could come out. She unplugged the plug and the water went down the drain slowly but surely.

She squeezed her quills to get the excess water out of them as she hopped out of the tub and grabbed the towels on the counter. The CD player was done playing so she shut it off. She put one towel around her head and wrapped the other around her body. She picked up the gift beside the CD player and unwrapped it, she pulled out a red, knee-length dress with lace shoulders and a big bow in the lower back area. It had a sweetheart neckline with white fluff on the collar. She stared at the gift in awe as she finished drying herself off and slipped the dress on, it fit perfectly on her as she swirled around to take a better look in the mirror, but she had to rub the fog off of it first. She took the towel out of her hair and used it to finish drying, by now she was completely dry. She looked in the drawers for a comb, she succeeded in finding one and combed her quills straight again.

After finishing prepping for dinner, she stepped out of the bathroom and found the table all set. She inhaled sweetly at the candlelight and wine glasses, despite not using real wine since they were underage. The food was on the table; she saw salmon, beans and baked potato. She left a presence behind her, she turned around to see Shadow, her love, in a tuxedo, bowing and asking for her hand. She giggled and took his hand as he walked her to her seat. He pulled her seat out for her, she sat down in it and he pushed it back in. He went to his seat as he poured their beverages for them. He raised his cup for a toast to them.

They ate dinner, Starr complemented on his cooking. After dinner Shadow took the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. He came back and asked for Starr's hand again, she took it and they walked into the living room where a ballad was playing. They started to dance in a waltz, keeping time with each other; she followed his lead, one foot after another and his hand on her waist.

"T-that dress is lovely on you," Shadow said to her when he held her close to his chest.

"Thank you Shadow. And thank you for a wonderful night." They moved into each other's bodies, slow dancing together.

"You were going to say something earlier but you said you were going to say it later. It's later now."

"Shadow," she looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're so romantic and good to me."

They started to kiss each other, their mouths so warm and sweet (and a bit fishy). Then they started to French kiss, their tongues fight for dominance. They ended up swirling around until they hit a wall with Starr pinned down by Shadow. Continuing, Shadow moved from Starr's lips to her jawline then her neck; he was holding onto Starr's waist. Sucking slowly and softly on her neck, Starr moaned passionately as she grabbed Shadow's shoulders. He started moving down more, down to her chest. Feeling where he was kissing her, Starr stopped responding to Shadow advances, completing freezing up. Shadow stopped kissing and opened his eyes to see where he was: her chest. He remembered the promise Starr gave to her parents and backed his head away from her. He looked into Starr's eyes with such sorrow in his, he was about to become a sex maniac on her.

"I'm so sorry Starr," Shadow apologized. "I don't know what came over me." He turned his face away from her ashamed of himself.

"Oh Shadow it's not just you," she turned Shadow's face to hers. "I've been thinking about it too. Every time you touch me I want you to go farther, but I made a promise to my parents."

Starr leaped at Shadow and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other close. While hugging, Starr looks at the clock hanging on the wall; it read 11:30pm.

"What's the date?" She asked scared.

"The fourteenth, silly."

"Tomorrow's the fifteenth. My meds!" She started to get a panic look on her face.

"Calm down," Shadow grabbed her face to make it face his. "I have everything here. I planned everything for tonight. You're going to be okay."

Starr closed her eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief as a single tear ran down her cheek. She mouthed 'thank you' to Shadow as they prepared for the hour. Shadow took her to his bedroom and told her that she would sleep there and he would sleep on the couch.

"Oh Shadow I can't. You're being too kind to me."

"I'm being a good partner to you. That's the only thing. I'm doing this because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

Starr hugged her hero again and she was tucked into bed. She thought to herself and laughed to herself.

"What's that for?" Shadow asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I was just thinking, this is suppose to be a romantic day and giving someone a shot doesn't seem so romantic."

"We're together aren't we?"

"Always."

Shadow petted her quills to calm her nerves for he knew she was always nervous at this time of the month. He kissed her forehead good night and she whispered 'happy Valentine's Day Shadow' and he whispered 'you too darling'.

* * *

**I hope it was a good chapter. Another heat wave is going to hit us this weekend and I guess my brain's going up with the heat... Hahahaha. Please everyone that has read my story, keep reading. New chapters coming up.**


	12. Extreme Amy Part 1

******Here's a cameo of the Babylon Rogues. Hope it's a good chapter for my readers...**

* * *

_March 1st_

A new month, a new event: at the end of March was the Mobius High Extreme Gear Grand Prix. Everyone was excited about the games and the grand prize was a huge cash prize, enough to pay for college. Greedy people were after the cash prize, hardcore racers were after the thrill of racing on an Extreme Gear and others were there for the fun of competition. Sign ups were after school in the front lobby; Sonic planned to go and sign up, along with the others. They went to the booth only to see the Babylon Rogues there already signing up.

"Are _those_ the Babylon Rogues?" Starr asked Tails.

"Yeah," he replied. "The green hawk is Jet, the purple swallow is Wave and the grey albatross is Storm."

"This year it's time to put them in their place," Knuckles growled and punched a fist in his hand.

After all three of them had signed up, they turned around to see Sonic and friends.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Jet said in a confrontational voice. "Signing up, are we?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sonic said in his positive mood. "And we have a new companion."

The Rogues looked behind the blue hedgehog and saw the black and blue hedgehog; they laughed.

"SHE'S going to race the Grand Prix?" Jet laughed.

"Does she even know how to ride a Gear?" Wave asked.

"I _am_ right here," Starr informed the rivals. "And yes, I do know my way around a Gear."

"Mouthy thing, isn't she?" Storm informed his leader.

"Don't worry Storm," Jet said crossing his arms. "I'll fix that mouth of hers."

Jet and Starr had this stare down that filled the immediate area with tension. "Now," Starr said. "If you're done signing up here, I suggest you better leave and practice."

"Come on Jet let's go," Wave said. "We'll make her eat her words later." Jet huffed and he and his gang walked away. No one said anything until they left.

"You really know how to ride a Gear?" Sonic asked Starr.

"No," she said. "I was bluffing. I have no idea how to ride a Gear! Will you teach me?"

"Sure thing there. Do you have a Gear?" She shook her head. "Tails do you think you could make her one?"

"No problem!" Tails replied happily. "I just need some information about how you ride a Gear. We can start today."

"Alright!" Starr was excited as all nine of them signed up. After, they all decided to go to Tails' mechanic garage to get their Gears checked up. Tails' house was a walks away but it was worth the walk. The house was a hand-me-down from his father, who was also a mechanic. The house was big, two floors high, with a big yard, front and back.

They got to the garage and everyone's Gears were in storage in the shed. Getting lessons from Tails on tuning a Gear, everyone grabbed their own Gear and tuned them up. Starr went with Tails to his work bench to plan for her Gear.

"Alright Miss Starr," Tails said in a professional voice. "How may I help you today?"

"Well dear sir," Starr played along. "I need a Gear for my school Grand Prix."

"I'll need some information from you. How do you stand on a Gear? Are you a regular or goofy rider?"

"A regular rider."

"And what colour or colours do you want?"

"Possible black and blue, like me please."

"Thank you ma'am. You can practice on a spare in the back if you'd like. I'll start working on your order."

"Thank you. You were very helpful. Have a lovely day."

Tails pretended to tip his hat to her; Starr went to the back and grabbed one of the spare Gears off the wall. She carried it under her arm and went outside to practice. She laid the board down on the ground and hopped on it. She almost lost her balance as it started to hover off the ground. Getting her balance back, she started to move forward; slowly but surely she was moving. Sonic and Amy came whizzing to Starr to check on her, she almost lost her footing if it wasn't for Sonic who grabbed her arm that was flopping around, trying to regain balance.

"Thanks Sonic," Starr said once she was at a standstill.

"I think you need help," Sonic said. "Want a tutorial?"

"Yes please!"

"Right then. So the first thing you gotta do is relax while on it, YOU'RE the one riding it not the other way around. And you may want to try it barefoot too, you'll need all the stability you can get!"

Starr got off the Gear and, with Amy holding her it for her, she took off her shoes. She ran her toes through the soft grass she was standing on and breathed deeply. She got back on the Gear and felt better when her whole foot was on the Gear.

"So lean forward a bit and you'll start," Sonic continued. "Lean your body to turn."

Starr did what she was told and she was laughing joyfully when she was getting the hang of riding a Gear. She was about ten yards away from Sonic and Amy. She turned to see the two applauding her but then having a look of shock on their faces.

"JUMP!" Sonic yelled.

"What?!" She yelled back. She looked back to her track and saw a small pond getting closer and closer to her. She crouched to prepare her jump and when she got close enough, she came out of the ball she had made herself out of and she lifted off the ground. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as she saw the pond under her feet, the Gear had naturally came up to her side and she grabbed it. Coming back down and letting go of the Gear, she successfully made a jump. Sonic and Amy came over on their Gears to meet Starr who was stopping and dismounting her practice Gear.

"You were amazing!" Amy giddily congratulated Starr.

"Awesome job!" Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys!" Starr thanked her friends. The others that were tuning up their Gears came over to see what the commotion was.

"We herd yelling all the way on the other side of the yard," Knuckles said. "Everything alright?"

"Starr here just jumped over that pond!" Amy pointed at the nearby pond.

"She's a natural," Sonic said patting Starr on her shoulder.

"That's my girl," Shadow said as he wrapped his arm around Starr. While everyone were giving their regards to Starr, Tails came floating over on his Gear with another one under his arm.

"I've finished it Starr," he said pleased with himself.

"How did you get it done that fast?" She asked as she took her Gear.

"I'm not sure, I'm just glad that you have a Gear too so we can face those Babylon Rogues!"

* * *

**Part one of this section of the story. Don't forget to R&R! Always looking for advice good, bad and ugly.**


	13. Extreme Amy Part 2

******Here's part two! Enjoy!**

* * *

_March 5th_

Today was Monday, but it was a special Monday: it was the first day of the Grand Prix. Everyone that signed up for the event was Gear-happy and ready to race, but the first race want until the end of the week. The Freedom Fighters, Babylon Rogues and other contestants were signed into the races. In the morning announcements they said that there would be an opening ceremony at the end of the day in the front lobby and one of the rules was that the parties had to have three people in them. School finally ended and those participated in the Prix went to the front lobby. The lobby was set up with a microphone with Omochao at the top of it.

"Welcome racers," she said with that announcer joy in her voice. "I'm Omochao and it's time for the Annual Grand Prix! The winning group will not only get a spiffy trophy but also bragging rights for the rest of the year! Is everyone ready to get started?" Everyone cheered.

"Then let's name who's gonna race this month! The groups are: Team Heroes, Team Dark Rose, Team Future," Omochao named a couple of more groups. "And finally the Babylon Rogues, our three-consecutive years winners!"

Team Heroes had Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Team Dark Rose had Shadow, Starr and Amy. Team Future had Silver, Blaze and Rogue.

"Now the first race is this Friday right after school so don't be late and come ready!" Everyone left to leave for home.

_March 9th_

Race Day was here! After school came slowly but surely. Groups were at the portal where they would travel to; they all would travel across the globe using Transportation since the school track was too small and not capable of holding Extreme Gear races. Friendly "good lucks" were given throughout the field before travelling happened.

Everyone was wearing their typical racing outfits: goggles, track pants, sports bras, etc. Starr had a tightish, orange jumpsuit, it had two straps on her shoulders, the neckline was a deep U shape, two blue stripes were on he side of her torso and the pant cut were shorts that ended above her knees (they fit snug around her legs). She changed her footwear similar to her shoes except they were proper, flat running shoes.

First up was the simple Metal City. All the groups got to the start, their Gears were anxiously ready to take off. The timer started: "4...3...2...1...GO!"

The race had started! Racers passed each other, making jumps and performing tricks. Knocking other riders off their guard and trying to win the three laps in time was the main goal in everyone's head. The rule was that everyone from your group had to cross to make a place in the semi-finals. The Babylon Rogues were secretly playing dirty, as usual, using their skills to beat other players who were ahead of them. Sonic and Jet were neck and neck during the final lap. Staring down Sonic Jet was determined to win the first race, even if it meant that his other teammates didn't cross in time; he was determined to beat Sonic.

Jet was being too distracted by Sonic that he didn't see Starr sneak up beside him. Sonic, however, saw Starr and gave her time to get beside Jet completely. Sonic gave Jet a two-finger salute and smiled. Jet was confused but turned his head to his right side to see the black and blue hedgehog right beside him! He was taken off balance to see a new racer at his status. Starr kick dashed and headed for the goal that was right up ahead. Jet saw her cross the finish line then Sonic. He kick dashed to catch up to the hedgehogs but Starr had come in first. Others started coming across the finish line and the semi-finalists were named: Teams Heroes, Dark Rose, Future and the Babylon Rogues. Everyone was transported back to the school to go home and practice for next week's race. The Freedom Fighters were congratulating each other, especially Starr who beat Jet in the first race, while Jet was getting irate about his 'loss'.

"How could she have beat me?!" Jet went on and on. "I'm the fastest in the air!"

"Jet," Wave said trying to calm him down. "It was the first race. It was probably luck but we have skill and experience. We're gonna win this thing Jet. Don't worry about it."

"Want me to teach her a lesson, Boss?" Storm asked slapping his fist in his hand.

"No need Storm," Jet answered. "Let her have her glory for this week. We'll get ours back."

_March 16th_

The next race was in the Grand Canyon. The day was hot and dusty, windy without a cloud to see for miles. The four teams prepared themselves for the race, tuning their Gears and stretching their limbs out. Starr was talking to her teammates when the Babylon Rogues came up to them.

"That last race was luck," Jet said to Starr. "This one won't be so easy."

Starr smiled sweetly, with no anger or bad competition in her at all. She held her hand out for a handshake and said to Jet, "may the best team win."

Jet looked at Starr's hand in disgust and said, "we plan to." They walked away.

"They're just trying to intimidate us," Shadow reminded his female companions.

"We'll that's not about to happen," Amy said crossing her arms. Suddenly Omochao's voice could be heard.

"The race is about to start. Participants please make your way to the start."

"That's us," Starr told her team. "Let's go."

The twelve racers were at the start, eager for the timer to start and set them off. Everyone mounted their Gears as they started to float above the ground. Starr inhaled deeply and concentrated on the race ahead.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

The riders started to ride! Whizzing through the air, passing one another the race was hot and fast-paced. Starr and Shadow were racing next to each other most of the race; she used her water abilities and he used his chaos spears to knock others out of their way.

"Amy and Wave are trying to fight their way to the finish!" the voice said on the PA system. Starr looked behind and saw Amy and Wave were trying to bump each other off the track, trying to win the final lap. Amy lost her balance and started to fall behind. She grabbed Wave's wrist, for support, and they both started to tumble on their Gears, headed to a cliff. Starr's heart was pounding more than it already was.

"Shadow go on ahead!" Starr said as she booted her one foot on the ground making the Gear lift above the ground in a circle in order to turn around. Shadow had no chance to try and talk her out of it so he continued to the finish line.

"Wait everybody! What's this? Starr's going back to get her fallen teammate!" Starr ended up upright again, a little behind the two female racers. Amy and Wave were falling off the cliff, ready to fall to a painful crash. Starr reacher her hands out and grabbed the girls' wrists to pull them back up. Everything happening super fast, Starr managed to save both the riders. In the moment, Wave kick dashed her way past the two female hedgehogs and made it to the finish before them. Amy and Starr were last to cross the finish with Shadow, and the other teams, already there waiting for them. They felt failure finishing last, but Starr reminded herself that it was either winning the race or losing a friend.

"Thanks Starr," Amy said out of breath. "I thought I was a goner." Shadow came running over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah we're fine. I thought Amy was a goner and I wouldn't get to her in time."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Attention everyone!" Omochao said. "The winners of this race is: the Babylon Rogues! The judges were discussing the events of this race and have made a decision. Seeing that Starr the Hedgehog went back to save not only her teammate but a rival, we've agreed to award Team Dark Rose with second place for having a strong sense of moral fibre!"

Team Dark Rose congratulated their 'moral fibre' teammate. Even though Team Future was booted out of the next round, they still were happy for the other team. The nine friends were hugging and giving their congrats to each other while the Babylon Rogues just stood there, staring at the group.

"Are you okay Wave?" Storm asked.

"I'm fine," Wave said brushing the area Starr grabbed to save her.

"She just saved you. You should thank her at least."

Wave hesitated as she slowly walked over to the group. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned to see Wave digging her toes in the dirt.

"Hey I..." She stumbled to say. "I just wanted to... say... thanks. I thought I was done for." Her head was down, she never had to thank a rival for saving her. Starr twisted her head so she was looking at Wave's face.

"You're welcome," Starr said honestly. Wave walked away to get out her embarrassed state. Wave and her team walked away.

* * *

**This section of the the story is in THREE parts! Even I didn't expect that and I'm the one writing this story! Anyway, here's part 2 of 3! Enjoy!**


	14. Extreme Amy Part 3

******Final part of Extreme Amy... AT LAST!**

* * *

_March 23rd, 7:30am_

Amy woke up from a peaceful slumber she was in: she was dreaming her and Sonic were on the beach. Her alarm clock buzzed her awake as she tiredly tried to find the snooze button blindly, since her head was still under the covers. She sat up throwing her legs over off the bed. Her feet hit a fuzzy pink rug that tingled her feet in the morning.

"Mornings would be better if they happened in the afternoon," she groaned. "Oh yeah! It's Friday!"

She turned off her alarm clock so it wouldn't ring again. She quickly got ready for the day. She changed from her pink PJs to her pink dress. She didn't live far from the school so she walked there. While walking she thought to herself. _I really messed up last week. If it wasn't for Starr, we would've been kicked out. I wish I could have powers like Starr, but not water. Her and Shadow go through the race so fast and I'm still behind, slowing them down._

Just as she was think ing to herself, something caught her eye. It was a bright, coloured light in the bushes. She went over to the light but when she got there, everything went bright. Amy covered her eyes from the sudden light, but it burned through her eyelids. She then felt warmth submerge her entire body, she felt a new kind of energy enter and move through her. When the light and tingling feeling went away she paused and looked around, but there was no bright light to be found anywhere. She pulled out her phone to check the time; she had five minutes before the bell rang and she was ten minutes away from the school.

Panicking, Amy started to run the rest of the way to school. She ran as fast as she could but she was getting winded. She felt her arms getting this flowing feeling inside them while running, she started to move them back and forth to try and go faster. Then her arms started to go out like a plane's wings. She felt the wind go through her hair and caress on her arms as she started to pick up speed. She was running as fast as Sonic as she felt herself almost flying off the ground. She saw the school up ahead and slowed down when she was headed for the front doors. She came to a complete stop, her nose poking the door. She breathed heavily, trying to absorb what had just happened, but she remembered that she would be late if she didn't get a move on, so she went inside so she wouldn't be late.

_March 23rd, 3pm_

Amy was at the Transporter before anyone else was, she realized that she had gained a new power that could help her team win the Grand Prix. Eventually the Top 3 teams got to the Transporter. Starr and Shadow were confused why Amy was there already.

"Amy we were looking for you," Starr said to Amy. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I'm not sure," Amy answered them. "I just know that I'm fast like the wind!"

"What did you say?" A voice said shocked. Team Dark Rose turned around and saw that it was Jet. "I'm the master of the wind! How can you be fast like the wind?"

"She doesn't need to explain," Starr said bluffing again before Amy could answer. "We'll see you on the track."

Jet huffed at the rival team and walked away to his own. This time, the Top 3 were racing at the Ice Factory. Everything was covered in ice and people's breaths could be seen as if it was smoke from a fire. But once everyone started racing once the timer went off, everyone was warmed up.

Jet and Amy were neck and neck once the second lap was almost over. They fought for dominance to reach the finish line. Just a couple more metres until the finish line was there. Amy tried her newly-founded gift; she put her arms out and she felt it instantly. The wind was going through not only her hair and limbs, but her soul too. She picked up speed and started to pass Jet with excessive force. Jet kick dashed to try and catch up to the pink hedgehog but it was too late; Amy had crossed the finish line before him! Once Jet crossed the line, he stomped the ground in frustration; eventually everyone crossed.

"Congratulations!" Omochao said on the PA. "The finalist are: the Babylon Rogues and Team Dark Rose! They will be competing in the finals next week!"

The crowd cheered as the finalists bowed to accepted the appreciation. Team Heroes walked over to their finalist friends and congratulated them.

"Way to go Amy," Sonic said. "You were going really fast on that last part."

"Now I can run with you!" Amy said excited as she threw her arms around her man's neck. Sonic returned the hug.

"Hey Tails," Starr said to the small fox. "Good race. And thanks again for making me a Gear. It works great!"

"No problem Your Highness. Nothing but the by for my friends!" Starr gave Tails a friendly hug of appreciation.

_March 30th_

Today was the final race of the Grand Prix. The final teams had practiced on their own and on the previous tracks. The Babylon Rouges planned to win the race and not lose their dignity because of, what they called, a 'three's company team'. The final race was at the Forgotten Tomb, old temples with vines growing out of them and small river flowing through the crevices of every crack.

GO!

The final race started with a rush of wind as Amy was the first to take off, leaving the others in her dust. The track had sharp turns and rock ramps ready to crumble at any moment. During this race, the Babylon Rogues were showing off to the other team how much better they were.

First, Jet went on a rail to grind. Shadow went on another rail and spun around on it. Next was Wave: she went off an air ramp and she flew threw three air rings. Amy went on the same ramp and flew through not only the three rings, but she flew right up to a high spot that you couldn't get to by a Gear. Finally, Storm used his strength to bash through pillars, swinging his arms around. Starr put her hand out and the pillars shattered with one touch of her hand. Storm was baffled at her strength as she continued on her way and he hit a pillar, slowing him down. Team Dark Rose was ahead of the Babylon Rogues and were seconds away from the finish line.

The Rogues had a plan in case this happened. They all got in a line, in order with Jet in the front, Wave behind and Storm in the back. Storm used his force which went through Wave then she threw her arms at Jet which he used to zoom straight ahead, ready to knock Team Dark Rose off their lead. Starr, being behind her teammates, felt something kinky (weird) behind her and saw Jet flying right to her. She put her hand out at him and she used her water abilities to shoot water at him. When the force of the water hit Jet, it was so strong that he flew backwards right into his own team! Once she knew he wasn't going to try that again, Starr turned her head right round and crossed the finish line, with Shadow and Amy waiting for her.

"Team Dark Rose has won the Grand Prix!" Omochao said on the PA. "The winners!"

The crowd went wild, not even noticing the Rogues crossing the finish line. They were in total defeat, lowering their heads with dishonour. Starr saw that they felt like failures so she went to them. She called out Jet's name and he looked up with anger. Starr reached out her hand and grabbed his and shook it.

"You ran a good race Jet the Hawk," she sincerely said. "Only a good team leader would try risking himself to help his team. I'm honoured to have raced against someone as good as you."

Jet was confused at her optimistic speech. He thought she was going to gloat in his face, but she did the exact opposite. He returned her hand shaking and smiled at her.

"Thanks Starr," he answered her after his complete silence. "But you better be ready when we race again."

"You bet," she smiled at him. They both had that friendly-rival look in their eyes. "Rogues you're lucky to have Jet as a leader."

"Tell shorty that he did a good job on your Gear," Wave said.

"And Storm," Starr said. "You keep being the honourable right-hand man that you are."

Storm nodded as Starr walked away to join the celebrating ceremony.

* * *

**Time to move on with the storyline with another hedgehog...**


	15. Precious Silver

******Hello my readers... I hope you'll keep reading my story as it's close to the "ultimate action part." Please remember that this IS my 3rd story so I will hopefully get better at writing. I also have heard that OCs as main characters aren't popular to read about (especially when there are already characters that people know and like). But this is my story and I'll continue to finish writing it for those who do like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_April 18th_

Silver and Blaze had been going out for a couple of months, and the more they were 'together' together the more they liked each other. Every time Silver would look in her eyes he would see them glow (and it wasn't her fire abilities going off). They would look right into his and it was like she could see right in him, what he was feeling and what he was thinking. This made him blush just thinking about it.

For days he had been thinking about giving her a gift just because. He wanted her to know that he loved and appreciated her. He decided to take a walk around the block because he thought more clearly that way. It being April, it was still a bit nippy out so he put on a Spring jacket. The wind blew through his quills, they bustled and blew through the air. He was at a mental wall, he couldn't think of anything; so he continued his walk just to clear anything that was in his head.

While walking he saw a bright, clear light shining at the corner of the intersection. He went over to see what it was but by the time he got over there, it shown so brightly it blinded him and then it disappeared all the same. He looked around once he got his vision back, but the light was gone. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was late so he quickly made his way back home for school the next day.

_April 20th_

Today, Blaze and Silver were going to have a homework study day. They had so much that they thought they could feed ideas off each other, then after feed off some real food. They were walking hand in hand going to her place. He felt complete now, now that Blaze was officially in his life.

They were walking under a construction site when Silver had this strange sense go through him. He looked up and found what was bothering him: the beam that they were walking under was about to break! It didn't break completely but Silver knew that if he and Blaze didn't move, they would get crushed.

"**Blaze!**" He cried out. She looked over at him in confusion, then the beam broke and started to fall. Silver used his telekinesis to move Blaze out of way and to try and stop the beam from crashing on the ground. Blaze landed on her backpack, making a thud, and before she could realize what was happening, Silver and the beam were inches from each other. She gasped at how close Silver was to death. He had to use his other hand to move the beam to a safer place. He gently placed it on the ground next to him, and out of the way of anyone walking.

"Yo kid," cried the construction worker on top of the building. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he cried back, and Blaze had come back to Silver and hugged him tight. "We're okay!"

"Oh Silver!" Blaze cried out to her hero. She squeezed him tighter and tighter; he hugged her back lovingly.

"You _are_ okay right?" He asked.

"I am now. You saved me."

"I think we better get out of here before something else falls on us!"

They hurried their way out of the danger zone and into the safety of a built house.

* * *

**Yes I know this is the shortest chapter but I needed to move the story on and despite how short it was, Silver's story is important. Writing next chapter.**


	16. Rouge: Smart and Beautiful

**Nothing much to say here. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

_May 19th_

This Saturday was a girls' day: Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Starr were out dress shopping for prom that was next month! The girls were searching through the racks, trying to find the perfect dress for them.

"So Rogue," Amy asked. "Did you pick a theme for prom yet?"

"No," she replied. "Everything we picked either no one liked or it's already been done. Underwater, desert, Yule ball, you name it."

"I'm sure you'll pick a good theme Rouge," Starr said.

"Thanks hon," Rouge replied. They continued to search for dresses as Amy started another topic while finding a dress.

"How about this one?" She asked. "You think Sonic will like it?"

"I think Sonic would like anything you pick Amy," Starr answered. "I can see that glow on him when he's near you."

The comment made Amy blush. She put it in her arm to try it on later. Blaze looked over at Amy and noticed that she had over half a dozen dresses in her arm.

"Amy I hate to break this to you but you can only wear _one_ dress to prom."

"But I like them _all_, I can't pick just one yet!"

"Well you did pick one guy, I'm sure you can pick one dress."

"Speaking of guys, how's it going with Silver?"

"Good I guess."

"Good?" Starr said. "Their first date was really heated, I mean-"

"STARR!" Blaze remarked loudly.

"Oh sorry Blaze. That _would_ be a private day," Starr paused. "They made out in the boiler room."

Amy and Rouge had shock on their faces, they knew that they were going out but they didn't know how it started. Blaze blushed and looked into the rack, pretending to look at dresses.

"Well never mind about hers what about yours Starr?" Blaze said trying to get the heat off of her.

"Well things are going well with us, but the thing is," Starr trailed off. "I've never heard him say 'I love you' to me."

"Shadow _is_ one of those guys that can't really share those personal feelings," Rouge said. "But when he's dedicated to something, he's dedicated to something. If he spends all his time with you and cares about you, he loves you."

"Yeah... Yeah," she turned to Rouge. "Thanks Rouge. Speaking of you, what's it like being engaged?"

"Tough, but enjoyable all the same. No relationship is perfect but we make it the best we can. But it seems being engaged to Knuckles is easier than thinking of a theme for prom!"

Rouge was distracted then by a dress that caught her eye. Eventually the girls picked out their dresses (which will be described in the next chapter) and they went home with them.

Rouge was still hung up about a theme for prom; she was the head of the department and she had to think of a theme soon or Fiona, who was also on the committee, would pick the theme. Rouge decided to fly home and think about it. She had her dress in a shopping bag and she flew over the city thinking and thinking. She looked everywhere for ideas: the street below her, the ocean (but that was last year's theme), the forest; everywhere she looked wasn't a good idea. She finally made it home but instead of going in she went on top of her roof. She liked going up there to be alone. Up there, she saw trees that surrounded her roof, the ocean and the sunset.

Rouge thought it was the warm wind that was blowing threw the trees but something else was warming her up and it definitely wasn't the trees, but something was coming out of them...

Rouge carefully got up and went over to the branch that was closest to the roof. What caught her attention was the green light shining from the trees. It wasn't the light from the sun, it was almost gone from the sky. But by the time she got close enough to actually _try_ and get a good look, the light blinded her and disappeared all the same. After the strange happening, she gazed into the sunset with a blank mind. Finally she got an idea, she noticed some stars on the other side of the sky that the sun wasn't on. She saw the moon and a few stars peeking out.

"A night under the stars!" Rouge exclaimed. "_That's_ the theme for prom!"

She went inside and wrote down the idea along with the design. She drew and drew and drew until both her hands got cramped. Knuckles came home late because he was getting his suit fitted for prom, along with the rest of the guys. He found her at the kitchen table, face in the paper she was writing on.

"Mind if I take a look?" He said trying to peek over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Hey," she jumped as she covered the paper with her arms. "Oh sorry Knuckie. I just got the idea for prom and it's suppose to be a surprise until a certain date."

"Well congratulations on the idea. That took you weeks to come up with. How did it come?"

"I'm not sure really. I was sitting on the roof clearing my head and then I saw this bright, green light. It got so bright that it disappeared, then I came up with the idea!" Rouge got up from the table with the papers. "Now I'm going to put these in a safe spot until Monday so I can show it to the committee."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Knuckles begged.

"It's romantic..." She sung as she put her index finger under his chin to draw it in her direction. She walked away to put the papers in a binder in her bag.

* * *

**Yes this is shorter than the average chapter, but I'm one of those people who like the action in a movie (if it HAS any action in it). The next chapter is the peak of the story and I promise that it will keep you on your toes!**


	17. Prom Gone Wrong

**Sorry for the delay. Here's prom night!**

* * *

_June 29th, 8:00pm_

Shadow had everything ready: his tux, her corsage, and the limo ride to get to there. He put on his tux and fixed his quills up to look his best. He puffed his white fur, knowing that Starr liked it, and went to pick up his date. The limo drove to Starr's townhouse and parked, the chauffeur got out to let Shadow out and Shadow went to Starr's front door. He didn't know what her dress looked like, only that it was red. She opened the door and Shadow was flabbergasted. Her dress was long, sleeveless and strapless, and straight, as red as his quills, she smelled of sweet perfume and her makeup was perfect. She had real diamond and silver earrings that belonged to her mother; her necklace was a red choker with a heart on the front of it.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look beautiful," he answered. He pulled out the corsage and put it on her. They locked hands and walked to the limo, the chauffeur opening the door for them. They got in and drove to their prom. They got there a couple of minutes after it officially started. They saw their friends hanging out at a table; all the guys were wearing tux tops and the girls were wearing dresses.

"Girls," Starr said. "You look amazing!" Amy had a short, light blue dress on with a flowery headband; it had two shoulder straps and a bow on the small of her back. Blaze had a ballgown dress that looked like her usual get-up but instead of her white leggings, the dress came down to the floor; it was sleeveless with her gold necklace and she wore white gloves that went up to her elbows. Rouge was wearing a long, sleeveless, black dress with a slit on one of the sides so a leg could show; she wore black gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Tails my man!" Sonic said as everyone turned to see the two-tailed fox coming with a female companion.

"Everyone, this is Cosmo. Cosmo wore a green dress that had long sleeves with yellow cuffs, from the waist down the dress was white with a green trim.

"Did you want to come to the after party?" Sonic asked her. "We're having it at my place."

"No thank you," Cosmo answered. "I have to be home before eleven. My mother has a very strict curfew."

"Attention! Attention everyone!" The DJ said in the microphone. "I think it's time to get this 'Night Under the Stars' prom started!" Everyone cheered as house music started playing and everyone was hopping to the beat. Heads were throbbing back and forth, feet were hopping off the ground; some girls had to take their shoes off because their feet were hurting but Starr wore comfy, fashionable, black sandals so her feet were fine for any occasion.

Eventually the music changed to a slow, waltz speed and everyone in the room was with their partner slow-dancing. Bodies of two were touching closely as the pairs swung back and forth. As for the ebony hedgehogs, Shadow could smell Starr's perfume: mature but soft. Starr could smell Shadow's natural scent: strong but loving. They moved to each other's rhythmic beat, she followed his lead as the music took them away to a different place. Starr laid her head on his chest, she could feel Shadow's white fur against her cheek, some of her blush rubbing off of her and onto him but he didn't mind, as long as she was with him.

Meanwhile across the room a pair of vengeful, blue eyes stared the black hedgehogs down. Those eyes looked back at his date: a fox wearing a tight, yellow mini dress.

"So everything happens tonight?" Fiona asked her date.

"It sure does babe," Scrouge replied to her. "After tonight, we're gonna be on top of the world! I just have to take care of those blasted Freedom Fighters and their prized possession. This Doom Mist told me everything for months now and he said to me last night that tonight was the night."

"Do what you have to babe."

_Midnight_

Prom ended as the Freedom Fighters decided to have the afterparty at Sonic's place, since the place was outside the city where they couldn't disturb anyone. The girls and guys had changed from their prom dresses and tuxes to their regular, everyday clothes. The friends sat around a campfire, the night was a bit cool but they didn't seem to mind. Laughing, drinking virgin drinks and chatting about official graduation that was coming in the fall.

"You know," Knuckles said. "I think this is the first year that nothing dramatic happened."

"Well that's all gonna change," a new voice said in the darkest shadows. The group turned to see a hedgehog emerging from the shadows. The gang didn't want any fights, especially after a night like tonight, and Scrouge the Hedgehog was the _last_ person they wanted to see.

"What do you want Scrouge?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"I want Starr," he answered. "I think it's time for your true powers to come out dearie."

Everyone was confused as to why he wanted Starr and what her 'true powers' were. Starr, however, had a clue on what he was talking about so she bluffed.

"What do you mean?" She asked pretending to be confused. "And I am _not_ your dearie!"

Scrouge snapped his fingers and a vortex of purple and black smoke and cloud were made up of it. It caused the area to be lightened up instantly.

"All you have to do is come with me," Scrouge said using his thumb to point at the vortex. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about 'no way'?"

Scrouge just smiled as he rolled himself into a ball and performed a Homing Attack at the group. Everyone dodged the attack but Scrouge wasn't aiming at anyone in particular, more like he was attacking the ground in the middle of the group. He hit the ground so hard that earth came up and caused dust and dirt to block everyone's vision and breathing. Trying to cover their mouths with one hand and using the other to clear the dust, they heard a shout. The crowd looked to see where the noise came from: Scrouge had Shadow held by the throat in the air holding on very tightly. Shadows tried to fight back but his arms could hold onto Scrouge's arm and Shadow's legs were so weak that he couldn't use them to kick his attacker.

"Now listen," Scrouge said calmly. "I'm holding on so tight around his neck his limbs are numb. If I squeeze tighter, he'll die of lack of oxygen. I'll only let him go if you come with me Starr. Refuse and I squeeze the living daylights out of him."

Scrouge didn't leave Starr much of a choice. Shadow or her? She stood there heart-broken, scared for both their sake's. She started to walk forward but Amy grabbed on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked. "Are you really going to sacrifice yourself and give up to _Scrouge_?"

Starr calmly grabbed Amy's hand that was grabbing her arm and gently encouraged her to let go. "It's my duty as a princess to protect my people, even if it means self-sacrifice."

Amy started to get tears in her eyes as she stood there, along with the others, too scared to move. Starr turned to face Scrouge holding Shadow up by the neck, her dark hero gasping for air and slowly losing consciousness. She slowly walked over to the two hedgehogs, pacing every step to try and keep her cool.

"Good girl," Scrouge cackled. The words haunted her ears. "Closer... closer. That's it."

Starr was now inches from the green hedgehog. Scrouge took out his free hand and held it to Starr and said, "now take my hand."

"You let him go first," she demanded. "I'll grab your hand only if you let him go. You have my word."

"Oh I'll have more than that soon," he cruelly smiled as he threw Shadow across to the others. They gathered around him to help pick him up, with his inhibitor rings he would've been passed out for a while. Then they saw a bright light coming from the green and black and blue hedgehogs; Starr had grabbed Scrouge's hand. With the light clearing the group saw Scrouge holding a limp, unconscious Starr in his arms, having a satisfied smile on his face. Shadow growled angrily under his breath, seeing an enemy holding his girl so crudely.

"Sorry Shadow but she's mine now. See you tomorrow at noon," Scrouge said and he and Starr went through the vortex. Shadow plunged at the vortex, hoping to follow them, but it closed and he landed on the ground with a hard and loud thud. Shadow turned his head but the vortex was gone and only he and the others were there. Rouge went over to Shadow to help him off the ground. Tails went to the area where the vortex was, he picked up some dirt and rubbed it between his fingertips.

"Some of the vortex is still here," Tails said out loud. "It's going to reappear again, right here."

"So we have to wait?" Sonic asked his two-tailed friend.

"I'm afraid so."

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Shadow yelled once he was on his feet. "She's alone. With him. What he's going to do to her..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Shadow," Amy said going over and comforting him. "We'll find them and she'll be okay. It's Starr, she can take care of herself."

"Look guys," Rouge said. "It's late and he said at noon we'd see them again. I think we all need to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

"I can't sleep!" Shadow yelled. "Not when Starr's in danger!"

"Calm down Shadow," Rouge said trying restrain her friend. Shadow was fighting Rouge, trying break her grip on him. Pulling away but getting back in her arms he eventually dropped on his knees and sobbed.

"Not again," he whispered for that was all that could come out. "First Maria, now Starr. I can't keep losing people."

Amy picked up Shadow who was now a basket case and walked with him into Sonic's house; everyone decided to sleep over there until the morning. Everyone eventually fell asleep except for Shadow, who was tossing and turning all night.

_"Shadow!" A voice cried out in the middle of the night. Shadow woke up and looked around to see that he was in Sonic's living room alone. He registered the voice and knew who it was. He jumped to his feet and ran to the sound of the crying that he was hearing. He slammed the kitchen door open to find nothing: no one was there, no crying, no Starr. He breathed heavily, ready to cry, afraid that he would never see his Starr again._

Shadow lifted himself so he was sitting upright on the floor. He looked around the room and saw his friends sleeping soundly, the moonlight from the window, the slight breeze that was blowing the curtains softly. _It was a bad dream,_ he thought to himself. He laid back down on his pillow and did his best to sleep but the night was restless.

* * *

**Again sorry that it took so long, I was busy...I'm splitting up this part of the story into several chapters. Enjoy!**


	18. Lady Doom is Born

**Nothing much to say. Next chapter. Note: some sexual content here italics are Starr's thoughts.**

* * *

_June 30th, 12:50am_

Starr woke up in a haze, she tried to blink her tired eyes to see where she was. Her vision cleared and she couldn't believe where she was: a strange dimension make up of purple and black. She tried to walk but she look down at her body and noticed that she was tied down to a pole. A rope, glowing blue, was tied tight around her arms and body; she tried to get out but the knots were too tight. Still trying to get out, she felt something go on her mouth: it was a hand wearing a white glove.

"Shh, shh," the voice said. It wasn't the voice she was hoping for. "I told you that I would take care of you."

_Scrouge_ she thought. _Where are you Shadow?_

Scrouge took his hand off her mouth and started to rub her shoulders, more closely to her neck. He moved to where he was now in front of her and she put on a strong face.

"Tense now are we?" He moved his hands down her arms to where the rope was. With his hands grabbing her arms, he pulled himself towards her and pressed himself on her. Starr turned her head away and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what he was doing to her. "Look at your King, darling. Open your eyes." She did; _Why did I do that?_

He grabbed her jaw and turned it towards him. He pressed his lips on hers, his kiss was sloppy and controlling. Starr tried to think of happier times: the park with Shadow, their first awkward kiss, being there for her to give her Ativan. Scrouge broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"What do you mean by King?" She asked.

"Didn't Doom Mist tell you? I'm going to be King and you're going to be my Queen. You see, we've talked for months now, during my dreams at specified times. I believe it was the 15th of every month." Starr dropped her strong face into a face of defeat. _He knows... _Scrouge just smiled wickedly at her.

"Soon he and I will be one mind and you and I will be King and Queen and we shall destroy those pesky Freedom Fighters."

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"Them? Or Shadow? Why else would you come with me? You don't care about them. You only care about him," Starr didn't say anything, she couldn't not with Scrouge breathing down her neck, literally. "Now look at your King when he addresses you. We have a couple of minutes before Doom Mist exits you so I suggest we make the most of it."

He kissed Starr's lips again, crude and controlling. She didn't respond to his actions but he continued anyway. _Shadow! Shadow please help me!_ Scrouge moved down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He reached her chest and started kissing obsessively. He was panting and rubbing her everywhere like crazy. She winced during her assault, trying to hold back tears but they slipped past her defences. Scrouge moved back up to her face and grabbed her hips and thrusted them against his. She felt something against her leg and knew what it was. Starr focused her mind on trying to turn herself into water so she could get away, even though there was no where to go she needed it get away from HIM. She focused her mind but nothing happened, no water was coming and she didn't change. She tried again and looked down to see that every time she tried, only the parts where she was tied turned slightly to water. Scrouge chuckled.

"I forgot to tell you that this rope takes away abilities whenever someone's touching it. You can't get away from me; I told ou before, I ALWAYS get what I want."

The only water Starr could produce were the tears that were now running down her face. Her cheeks were soaked with tear stains. Scrouge used his thumb to wipe the tears away. As compassionate as the action was, Starr knew it was anything but sincere.

"It's time," he said as pulled himself away from the damsel. He walked a few steps away and turned to her, putting his hands out as if he was absorbing something through his arms. Starr felt sudden tightness and sharp pain in her entire body. She struggled behind the rope, yelling and screaming for it to stop. Finally, a blackness came out of Starr and went towards Scrouge. Starr knew it was Doom Mist in his mist form. The darkness swirled around the two hedgehogs, both of them feeling the power of the evil that was engulfing them. Both hedgehogs were in a trance as, both willing and unwillingly, they absorb the dark power. The ropes that were holding down Starr seemed to have slipped off as her figure was changing. She was growing taller, her two long quills were growing in length and her bangs were longer. She had changed to an adult version of herself but evil.

Once Doom Mist was completely absorbed by both of them, they stood facing each other, smiling at one another. Scrouge had turned into his Super form and Starr had changed to her Dark form. She was wearing a navy blue, shoulder strap dress that was cut low and had a slit on the left side. A black belt with a gold buckle was around her waist and she wore elbow gloves that had yellow cuffs and her pointed heels were yellow as well.

"Lady Doom," Scrouge introduced her. She chuckled fiendishly.

* * *

**OH NO! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. Tell Her What She Needs to Hear

******Want will happen now? Read and review and find out! Note: if you don't like, DON'T READ! To my haters-that's nice. I just realized now that I was spelling Scourge's name wrong, I apologize and I will from now on write his name right.**

* * *

_June 30th, Noon_

The Freedom Fighters were at the place where the vortex opened. They waited impatiently for the vortex to appear again so they could enter. Shadow was the most anxious, as soon as he found them he would strangle Scourge like a madman. Shadow paced back and forth, he couldn't stand around and wait he had to move. Suddenly everyone felt something, the place where the vortex was appeared but not like the way it was the night before. It grew and grew until it turned into a large area, the dimension that Scourge took Starr to. Everything felt weird, almost like floating but they were standing on solid ground still.

"Scourge!" Shadow yelled out in the open, not knowing where to yell. "Come out now! Face me like a man!"

Suddenly black fumes filled the air and started to swirl in one spot in front of the group. Eventually the smoke cleared and two hedgehogs emerged out. One was Scourge in his Super form, the other was an older female hedgehog, one the others didn't recognize. Everyone was in a defensive position, ready to attack the duo.

"Well," Scourge said. "Aren't you going to say hello to your old friend?"

Shadow, who was up front, looked more closely and saw something familiar to this new hedgehog. He widened his eyes, knowing the answer but asked anyway.

"Starr?" The others gasped when they realized that it _was_ Starr.

"I use to be called that," she said, her voice was different. "Now soon I shall take my place and be Queen with King Scourge by my side."

Everyone was in shock, especially Shadow. Starr would never say anything like that.

"Starr what happened to you?" Shadow asked heart-broken.

"Simple," Scourge said. "She answered her calling. She knew that this would happen and she never told you, did she?" Shadow was speechless, Starr kept secrets but this was the biggest and she never told him.

"Starr why didn't you tell me?" Shadow yelled at the dark woman.

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt you? Can't say the same for myself though. And to prove it..." She looked at the group and saw Tails on his own. She raised her arm and a bright light came out, hitting Tails in his torso. It quickly went through him as he fell to the ground, something shiny was glowing above his body and it floated towards Lady Doom. She grabbed it and everyone saw that it was a Chaos Emerald, the Yellow Chaos Emerald. By now, Sonic had gone over to check on his small friend. He shook him but the fox didn't move.

"You killed him," Sonic said. "Why did you kill him?!"

"I needed his Chaos Emerald," Lady Doom replied. "Those who saw a bright, warm light had Chaos Emeralds put inside you. They needed energy so they went inside to gather it from you, all while feeding you your best traits. This is the only way to extract them and everyone here, with the exception of Shadow, has one inside them. So who's next?"

"You won't get away with this Scourge!" Knuckles yelled.

"I think it's time for these puppets to have their strings cut," Scrouge said to his companion. "What do you think?"

Lady Doom raised her hands to the Freedom Fighters and thick smoke surrounded them. Gasps were heard at the sudden blindness. Two bright lights were seen though the smoke and When it cleared, Knuckles and Rouge were on the ground dead. Lady Doom was giving Scrouge the Red and Green Chaos Emeralds. Starr and Blaze went over to their dead friends and tired to wake them up but they had to luck.

"You're too late," Lady Doom said. "Soon I'll have all the Emeralds and-"

Lady Doom was interrupted by her own pain. She bent over, straining from the tearing pain that was inside of her. She was inhaling sharply as something was happening inside her. The sound of her breathing was different now, less mature and girlish. She looked up and saw Shadow standing there, along with Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze staring at her.

"Shadow?" She said in a younger voice. Shadow recognized the voice instantly and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Starr! Oh Starr,I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Shadow you have to stop me! I already killed three of our friends!"

"It's not you! Fight it!"

Starr was wincing again as she felt something cold sweep through her chest, then her demeanour changed. She threw Shadow back towards the group, luckily they caught him. Starr had been taken over by Lady Doom again.

"Foolish hedgehog," the wicked lady said. "Thinking that ignorant girl would take over me!"

"Starr snap out of it!" Shadow yelled at the female, trying to speak to Starr.

"QUIET!" She threw another one of her Death Lances at Shadow, still a little stunned at how hard she threw him, he didn't move fast enough. Luckily Amy was fast enough with her recent air ability and pushed Shadow out of the way, unfortunately the Lance hit her and the Cyan Chaos Emerald came out of her and killed her.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he rang over to her. He picked her limp corpse up and held her tight, and wept, while the Emerald floated over to Lady Doom and Scourge.

"Four down," Scrouge said. "Three to go."

"That's it!" Blaze said firmly. "I don't care if she was our friend, we have to fight and we have to fight now!"

"I'm with you Blaze," Silver said as he walked by her side. Sonic pulled himself together and lifted himself off of the floor and joined the cat and hedgehog. Shadow was still convinced that Starr was in Lady Doom and that she could be saved. Sonic distracted Lady Doom by using simple attacks, allowing the others to attack Scourge.

Blaze opened fire, literally, at the evil hedgehogs, she ran fast with her entire body ablaze ready to attack. Only feet away, she was knocked to the side and she fell hard on the floor. She thought she was attacked but she looked and saw Shadow on top of her, wincing at the slight burns he got from her body.

"Shadow why did you do that?!" Blaze yelled at him.

"I won't let you hurt Starr!"

"She's not Starr anymore! She's gone."

Shadow could only shake his head in doubt while Blaze picked herself up off the floor. Angry like the fire inside her, she stared at the enemies. Lady Doom smirked at the small group.

"Why thank you Shadow," she said. "You just helped us get one step closer to power."

"This is a tough group," Scourge said to his lady. "I'll butter them up for you, darling."

Scourge flew fast to the group and threw himself right into Sonic, throwing them both in the ground. Sonic grunted with the sudden pain that was thrown against his body. Scourge was throwing fists into Sonic enjoying the fact that he was stronger than his victim. Scourge was laughing a satisfied laugh with every blow that he was giving. Silver jumped on Scourge and tried to stop the beating Sonic was getting by throwing his attacker off of him. But Scourge was too powerful and he threw his arm against Silver which made Silver fly across the air. Silver hit his head which knocked him unconscious.

After Scourge was done beating up Sonic, who was bruised everywhere and bleeding from his mouth, nose and other parts where the skin was broken, he left him there to wilt. Scourge flew over to Blaze and pinned her against the floor. Silver was still knocked out so he couldn't help her, even with her cries to wake Silver. Scourge nuzzled her neck as she sighed in disgust.

"Not like Silver," he said. "Better aren't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaze said having a feeling on what he was talking about.

"You know, that day in the boiler room? I heard that it was quite the make out session," Blaze had a look of shock on her face. "How did I know about that? For so long Doom Mist has been inside of her and he knew everything she went through this year. Even when that emo hedgehog was kissing her, but she knows that I was better."

Scourge turned his head to give Shadow a lecherous look. Shadow was being overwhelmed by one emotion after another: shock, betrayal, hatred, heartbroken. With everything he had inside him, he threw himself on the powerful hedgehog, knocking him off Blaze, and landed on top of him. Not even having a right grip, Shadow grabbed Scourge and started punching him senseless. One blow after another, Shadow released every ounce of emotion on the villainous hedgehog.

With his fist in the air, Shadow swung his arm at Scourge. But the punch never reached Scourge, instead Shadow let go of his fist and used his hands to grab whatever was squeezing his throat. He was turned around in the restraint and saw that Lady Doom was using her hand to grab his throat to take him off of Scourge. She squeezed tighter and tighter and Shadow tried to fight her to let him go.

"No one hurts my King," she said holding securely to Shadow's throat. Sonic was trying to pick himself up after she had thrown him to get to Shadow.

"No one hurts my friends!" Cried a voice; it was Silver. He had woken up from his unconsciousness and used his telekinesis to knock Lady Doom back, letting go of her victim. Shadow gasped for air and he saw Blaze join Silver in the fight against Lady Doom. Blaze turned herself into a pillar of fire while Silver used melee attacks to distract the dark mistress while Sonic and Shadow used their efforts to attack Scourge.

Sonic and Shadow used their homing and spin attacks on Scourge but, because he was a hedgehog too, he was their match. Using the powers of darkness that were in his blood now, Scourge sent two sharp, black clouds at the heroes. It surrounded them and started to absorb their life energy. They screamed at the pain, growing weaker with every passing second. Shadow, who seemed to have more will power, was able to destroy his black cloud and managed to get Sonic out of his. Sonic was leaning on Shadow to get his strength back when they saw a bright light. They turned their heads and saw Silver and Blaze dead; Lady Doom was holding the Emeralds that they had in them: the Purple and White ones. Six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were floating around Scourge. He joined his accomplice's side and laughed at the remaining two hedgehogs.

"One more," Scourge callously. "Finish him off now."

Lady Doom raised her hand and blasted her Death Lance but Sonic was too quick and managed to dodge sudden death. He could feel himself getting weaker, his speed wasn't top notch, not with Super Scourge having the upper hand. After several misses, Lady Doom was using both her arms to try and hit the blue blur. She knew Sonic was getting tired so she kept her attacks up. Out of breath and ready to collapse, Sonic got an idea; if the last Emerald was inside him and his heart was a true here's heart...

He stood still, using his knees to hold himself up. He took one final deep breath and stood up tall and proud. He took a step forward towards the corrupt hedgehogs and said, "go ahead. Take your best shot."

Shadow, who was behind Sonic, grabbed his arm shocked to see his blue friend surrender so easily.

"What are you doing?" He asked concerned and scared.

"Saving Starr," Sonic said turned his head to Shadow. He leaned in to Shadow's ear to whisper. "If her energy level gets overpowered by my Emerald, that's when you make your move and save her."

"But I don't know how to save her!"

"Tell her what she needs to hear."

Shadow was confused as Sonic slipped out of Shadow's grip and took another step away from his black friend and towards his fate. With a single tear rolling down his cheek, Sonic the Hedgehog raised his arms to his side, as if he was ready to hug someone, and sighed. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready."

Holding his breath, he saw Lady Doom raise he arm at him and produce the Death Lance. It came towards him and it hit his body hard and painfully. He gasped at the pain, seeing his life flash before his eyes, and he collapsed on the floor dead.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled, which was the last thing Sonic heard before he died. Shadow ran to the blue hedgehog but he was already gone. Shadow could feel himself shake, he looked up and saw the Blue Chaos Emerald floating over the corpse. Shadow took the Emerald and held it close to his chest, it was warm and loving. He heard Amy's laughing and her having a conversation with Sonic. He closed his eyes so he could hear better.

_"Amy," Sonic said to his girlfriend. "I need to tell you something, something important."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you. I loved you so much."_

Shadow opened his eyes and realized what he had to do to save Starr. He didn't even realize that Lady Doom was hovering over him, waiting for him to give the Emerald to her.

"Are you going to give me that Emerald willingly?" She asked. He was on his knees looking at her with sincere eyes.

"Here," he simply said.

He gently held out the Emerald to Lady Doom and she touched it ready to rip it out of his hands. As soon as she touched the Emerald, the precious gem produced a bright, blue light blinding both the hedgehogs touching it. A strange, pure energy went through Lady Doom; she was trying to fight the goodness but she screamed at the force flowing through her.

_"Shadow?"_ Starr was back. _"What's happening?"_

"I'm here Starr, but I need to tell you something," he took her face in his hands and made her look straight in his eyes. "Starr the Hedgehog, I love you! I love you so much. I was a coward to not tell you before. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Starr was fighting Lady Doom who was trying to regain control again. She groaned in pain, feeling the negative energy still flowing through her veins stronger than ever. She started a self-battle for control over her own body.

_"This is MY body now! You listen to ME now!"_

"No I won't! I won't let evil take me over! Not anymore!"

_"You don't have a choice! YOU accepted ME remember? Now comply or obliterate yourself!"_

"No!" Starr felt like she was losing when she looked up and saw what she needed the most. "I have people I care about and they love me, something you'll never know!"

Lady Doom screamed as she felt the light of goodness enter her. The female hedgehog turned into a pillar of light, blinding both the good and bad males. Shadow had hoped that he had done right and freed his love. When the light cleared, they saw the figure of Lady Doom laying still on the floor. Shadow went over to her and moved her to where she was on her back. He brushed her long bangs out of her face to see her eyes fluttering open. He looked right in them and started to cry with joy; her eyes were the innocent ones that he had met that first time when Scourge was on her.

"Starr?" He tenderly asked her. She groaned softly as her eyes completely opened up.

"Shadow?" She whispered.

"It _is_ you. Oh Starr!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter than he had ever done before. She squeezed him back with love as she whispered in his ear, "you _do_ love."

Scourge was in the background growling to see that he was out one partner and one Emerald. The tow ebony hedgehogs sweetly together again made him sick to his stomach.

"Lady Doom," he yelled at the pair. "Give me that Emerald."

"Lady Doom is dead!" Starr yelled at him.

"She's not the only one!" Scourge threw his arm at them and made a Death Lance; it was aimed right at Shadow! Quick thinking and still having the powers of darkness in her, Starr pushed Shadow out of the way, causing him to fall on his back, and she shielded him on he knees. The Death Lance hit Starr right in her back, her eyes were full of heartache as she stared at her love, Shadow could only stare in agony as Starr was dying in front of him. Once Scourge stopped the Lance, Starr froze for a long second then she fell into Shadow's arms. He had gotten up when she was ready to fall face down. He cradled her dying body saying, "no, no Starr. Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Starr put her hand on Shadow's cheek, trying to comfort him; he held it as gently as he could without breaking down in front her. She pulled her head to his face so he pulled his ear to her mouth.

"It's okay Shadow. You can let me go now. Thank you for saying it to me."

She let her life go as her hand slipped out of Shadow's and it fell on the ground. The life in her eyes had left as dead eyes stared at Shadow; he cradled her, crying like a baby saying, "I love you," over and over again. Then her body was disappearing from foot to head, she disappeared into tiny particles that floated into the air. Shadow was trying to grab the last of the dust that blew away from him. He was left there cradling himself in pain and agony of being alone again.

* * *

**Good? What to know what'll happen next? Next chapter will be up soon.**


	20. The Duties of a Princess

******I'm going to write another Shadow story but with him and Amy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow was left there cradling himself in loneliness, his only friends had died right in front of him and the one person who he loved more than Maria had just sacrificed herself in order for him to try and save the world. But as much as Shadow had the fight inside of him, he was in no mood to fight anyone. He wanted to crawl in a dark hole and never come out, to get lost in his thoughts and himself.

He had a moment of clarity in his manic mind; during the clarity he heard a laugh, a maleficent laugh. He looked up to see Super Scourge laughing at the power he had gained.

"Who would've thought that a loner hedgehog's weakness would be another loner hedgehog? That stupid girl was just like her mother, she could've had everything but instead chose that kitchen boy. Sacrificing herself for you was suppose to be an honourable act? She was worthless to me anyway, once she had destroyed you I would've killed her next and taken over with my real girl."

Shadow lifted his head up and stood to his feet so they were toe to toe.

"Starr was _not_ worthless," Shadow said defending his dead love. "And her death will not have been in vain. **CHAOS CONTROL!**"

Before Scourge knew it, the Chaos Emeralds were swirling around Shadow now as they were being absorbed into him. Shadow had now changed into his Super form. Shadow used a Chaos Spears attack to knock Scourge back, in which he was successful. Shadow floated towards his dead friends and used the Chaos Emerald's power to revive his friends. They were consumed each by a bright light and when the light had cleared, there were standing on their feet and Sonic and Silver had changed into their Super forms as well.

"Let's do it!" Sonic said encouraging his Super team.

"For everyone we love!" Silver stated pumping a fist in the air.

"For Starr," Shadow finished. They turned around to see Scourge picking himself up. They each growled under their breaths as they stared at their schoolmate and enemy. Scourge was ready to fight them, and so it began. The four super hedgehogs flew at each other and started battling. Using Chaos Spears and Blasts the dutiful, gold hedgehogs attacked the super purple, corrupt hedgehog; however it was like trying to argue with yourself in the mirror. Super Scourge was more powerful than the three put together; they fought persistently but they were no match.

"It's no use!" Scourge cackled. "You three lights have no chance against me! I'm indestructible!"

"Three lights?" Silver thought our loud. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sonic asked.

"Remember the prophecy Starr told us when we first met her? It said _'the seven powers will join the four lights, and the four lights will destroy the black mist when it leaves the original light.'_ Don't you see? The seven powers are the Chaos Emeralds and the four light are us!"

"But there's only three of us here! Who's the fourth one?"

"No," Shadow discerned. "Not the _last_ light, the _original_ light. Doom Mist was inside Starr and left her. If she's the 'original' light..." He couldn't finish his sentence for he remembered what had happened to her.

"We can bring her back!" Sonic said. "The Chaos Emeralds; if we concentrate on her return, she'll live again! It worked on me."

"You shall do no such thing!" They heard a sinister voice; Scourge had spoken and was coming right at them ready to attack again. Feet away, Scourge got a kick in the head... Literally. Scourge was on the ground, looking at a white boot with a pink heart on it.

"You think we're gonna take orders from you?" Rouge said pressing her foot into his face even more. She used her powerful legs to kick Scourge into the air. When he was coming down to fall on the ground, Scourge was hit with Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer and was sent across the playing field.

"We'll hold him off," Amy told the three Super hedgehogs. "You focus on getting Starr back!"

The Freedom Fighters had reunited, ready to show Scourge what the forces of good were made of. With Amy's hammer, Rouge's legs, Knuckles' fists, Tails' flying abilities and Blaze's fire abilities Scourge was outnumbered. Swinging of tools and fists and feet, the Freedom Fighters fought against the powerful purple hedgehog, giving him everything they had.

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow and Silver were using this time to focus on reviving Starr. They stood three feet apart, in a triangular formation, and raised their arms where they were almost grabbing the other's hand. They closed their eyes and set their mind on Starr, they thought about how fun she was, how understanding, how loving. When the power of the Chaos Emeralds were at a high power, they yelled "chaos control" and the powers of good swirled around and through them. A bright light consumed their immediate area, blinding not only them but the others as well. When the light had cleared, in the middle of the boys's triangle, floated a gold hedgehog wearing a blue dress with white trim. Shadow was feeling overjoyed at what he saw; Starr was alive again as Super Starr.

"Thank you Shadow," Starr said to everyone. "It's time to end this thing once and for all!"

They turned around to see the others on the ground like dead files, with Scourge floating over them laughing at their defeat. He looked over and was shocked to see the girl that he just killed alive and breathing.

"You don't get to win Doom Mist," Starr said to her nemesis. Starr flew fast at Scourge and pounded herself against his chest, he cried out in pain at how powerful she was. Starr threw Scourge on the ground and used her new Chaos powers on him. The other super hedgehogs joined Starr in her fight against Scourge. With four against one, the Four Lights were winning and Scourge was on his hands and knees.

Starr raised her hand ready to give the coup de grâce when Scourge raised his hand to her. Starr froze where she was and started to scream, she naturally grabbed her chest from the pain. Scourge squeezed his hand into a fist, which made Starr scream even more; she fell to her knees and her breathing became staggered. Shadow flew over to her and asked, "what's wrong?"

"I still have control over her," Scourge answered for her. "_She_ accepted _me_ into her. That was her choice, she knew this would happen. I'm a part of her now, I control her. She's mine!"

Scourge continued to literally squeeze the life out of her, she couldn't fight him much longer.

"We have to destroy him now!" Sonic said to her.

"No," Starr said. "This is _my_ fight that you guys shouldn't have fought for or with me. But if you want to help me, I need all your powers."

The three Super hedgehogs gathered around her and used Chaos Control on her. The intensity of the force was so strong both Starr and Scourge disappeared. Everything was in a blur, everyone was knocked out from the blast. After a couple of minutes of calmness, everyone woke and found themselves still in the strange dimension. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were out of their Super forms; they looked around for Starr but she was gone. Then they saw something was different: there was a giant purple, fire-like globe in the middle of the area. While staring at the strange globe, Tails noticed something coming out of the sky; it came in sparkles. The sparkly particles gathered to make a person; they had a sleeveless dress on with puff on the collar, it was tight from the top to the knees, where there it flailed out, they had angelic wings and wore a sliver crown.

"My friends," the angel hedgehog said.

"Princess Starr," Blaze whispered out loud.

"Thank you for saving me. I was able to save Scourge from Doom Mist, he and Fiona know know nothing about me or Doom Mist. As princess, it's now my duty to destroy this evil from this world, Doom Mist has absorbed all the power he got from Scourge and is in this globe in his ultimate form."

"Let us help you," Shadow said to her. "Let me help you."

"No. In your state you cannot pass through the globe, however if you were Super Shadow you might have been able to destroy Doom Mist with me."

"What will happen once you destroy Doom Mist?"

"Being in my princess form, killing is a sin so once I destroy the evil of him and me, I shall die."

"**NO!**" Shadows started to run towards Starr to try and stop her, but he was stopped. He looked down and saw water flow gently around his torso, she was stopping him from moving forward.

"Goodbye Shadow. Goodbye everyone."

Starr jumped into the air and flew into the globe with ease. Shadow ran towards to globe to try and follow Starr to help her, but the globe was too powerful. He screamed in pain and fell back on his back. The others saw him, not saying anything, as they watched him relentlessly get up and go at the globe again, getting the same results. He tried summoning Chaos Control but it wasn't working. Everyone felt terrible for Shadow.

"Chaos Control!... Chaos Control!...Chaos... Chaos... Why? Why isn't it working?" Crying and slamming his fist in the ground, angry at the whole situation, Shadow felt no hope for Starr's safety. Everyone was thinking the same thing: wishing they could help Shadow save Starr. Feelings in sync with each other, everyone that had a Chaos Emerald inside of them, their hearts started glowing the colour that their Emerald was. The glows turned into bright lights of hope as Shadow absorbed the light and was turned back into Super Shadow. Now more confident in rescuing Starr, he walked into the globe ready to fight for Starr.

* * *

**Almost done! Final parts coming up then writing the next story. Stay tuned!**


	21. Closure

******Not much to say... Will they make it? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadow had now changed back into his Super form, he walked through the globe with ease. He kept walking until he saw Starr and Doom Mist. Shadow did everything not to lose his cool when he saw Doom Mist for the first time: a green hedgehog wearing a black, eerie hooded cape. He was wearing all black from head to toe, his hairstyle looked like Scourge's; it was a possible chance that he and Scourge were related. Doom Mist laughed when he saw Shadow coming towards him and Starr. She turned around and saw her true love and asked why he was here.

"I lost you once," Shadow said to her. "I'm not going to lose you again."

They stood side by side facing their most powerful adversary. Starr flew up into the air and opened her hands up to reveal a sword made out of solid gold. She pointed it to Doom Mist and went at him with everything she had. Doom Mist was powerful, he readied his arm to swing it at the magical sword but Shadow threw a Chaos Spears at him which threw Doom Mist off guard. Starr's sword thrusted her sword right into Doom Mist's chest. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Starr towered over him, he was weak and ready to die, in anger and vengeance.

"That was for all the people I care about!" She yelled at him. "Now it's time to finish you off!"

She took a few steps back and raised her arms to her sides. She was gathering the power to destroy him when she was attacked. She felt a blunt pain in her stomach, she looked down to see a white glove in her gut! She followed the glove to an arm, the arm to a body, the body to a face. Shadow had punched her in the stomach.

"Shadow," she said in a what-are-you-doing tone. The blow was powerful enough where she fell on the ground. The last thing she thought was _man, can he punch..._

"Sorry Starr," Shadow said smiling and taking his inhibitor rings off and throwing them out of the globe. "But we all like you too much."

Shadow stood between the two hedgehogs and cried out, "**CHAOS CONTROL!**" A bright light consumed the entire globe.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting patiently, praying that Shadow AND Starr would make it out alive. They saw a pair of rings fall out of the globe, Rouge ran over to them and picked them up. She turned to the group and said, "he going to use Chaos Control."

Right when she said that, it was happening: Chaos Control. The bright light consumed the entire globe and reached past that. The light blinded the group of friends which made them cover their eyes. Once they felt the light clear they looked and were shocked at where they were: Sonic's yard where they went through the vortex. They looked around but found no Shadow of Starr; they thought the worst.

"Look! Over there!" Silver cried out. He pointed to a black blob in the distance, so the group ran over to see what it was. They were several feet away when they saw what it was: Shadow without his inhibitor rings on, carrying a unconscious teenage Starr in his arms bridal style. Shadow had a lifeless look in his eyes, but he knew in his heart that just holding her he knew that he had saved her. Shadow was ready to pass out himself and drop Starr when Sonic ran over and managed to catch Starr before Shadow could fall on top of her. Unable to catch the other black hedgehog, Shadow fell face down on the ground and was out cold.

* * *

Shadow woke up in a daze, the last thing he remembered was punching Starr in her stomach and using Chaos Control. He sat up and realized that he was on a bed. He looked around and saw white walls, white sheets and people wearing white.

"You're up sleepyhead," the nurse said to him. "Your friends will be glad to hear that you're okay. I'll get them."

She left the room to get the others, soon they came in the room excited and relieved. The girls gave Shadow hugs and forehead kisses while the guys just shook his hand. He saw that Starr wasn't with the group.

"Where's Starr?" He asked scared. "Did I..." He was afraid that he killed her.

"The only thing you did was give me a huge bruise!" Said a voice behind the group, they parted to reveal Starr in hospital patient clothes, like Shadow, hooked up to an IV and in a wheelchair. The nurse helped Starr sit on the side of the bed. Starr didn't even get on the bed when Shadow wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her like he had never hugged her before. The others decided to give the two a moment alone together. He started to cry, his tears falling on her shoulder. After the tender moment, Starr wiped the tears off his face and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I think these are yours," Starr said showing him his inhibitor rings. He laughed and took the rings and put them back on his wrists. "Just answer me this: why did you have to punch that hard?"

"I'm sorry Starr," he stuttered out. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want to lose you."

"Well hard or not, I'm glad you did it."

"You are?"

"Yes. A bruise or death, I'll take the bruise every time."

Shadow smiled at her remark. He then did something that he was going to do after graduation.

"Starr the Hedgehog, you complete me and make me feel whole. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Shadow," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes. Yes Shadow I will marry you!"

_Nov 16th, Commencement _

This was graduation day at last! Diplomas would be given and everyone could put highschool behind them. It was a couple of months since the whole group had been together, except for Knuckles' and Rouge's wedding which was in August. Sonic and Amy were still going out, Tails had gotten a full scholarship to university to take mechanics and Silver's and Blaze's relationship was in full bloom. Shadow and Starr got married right away, on July 13th.

Everyone in that graduating year had gathered in the auditorium with a couple of hours before the actual ceremony; everyone was wearing a black gown with the matching cap. There was a couple of minutes before the teachers would tell everyone to sit down, so old friends got together and talked. With the crowd in a bundle, the Freedom Fighters eventually found each other. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, along with congrats on making it through school.

"So how's the married life Knuckles?" Sonic asked gently elbowing his old friend.

"Any life with the one you love is a good one," Knuckles replied.

"Starr how are you guys doing? I know it's been a while but are you having any..." Any didn't want to make her friends feel uncomfortable.

"Actually no," Starr replied. "I haven't had any seizures for three months! And ugh..." She looked at Shadow, her husband, and he smiled. "We're having a baby. We're twenty-one weeks along!"

Everyone gasped at the wonderful news, giving Starr hugs again and congrats.

"Any idea what you're having?" Silver asked.

"Don't know," Starr replied. "Maybe we'll have both."

Shadow looked at his wife confused and said, "what do mean 'both'?"

"Well... I went to the clinic a couple of days ago for a checkup and found out that I'm pregnant on twins. Shadow, were having two babies!"

Shadow was astounded, like the day he found out he was going to be a father, and hugged and kissed Starr lovingly. While hugging Shadow, Starr looked in the distance and saw Scourge with Fiona. She let go of the hug and told Shadow that she had it do something. Everyone looked as Starr walked over to the green hedgehog, she stopped a few feet in front of him. Scourge told Fiona to give them a minute.

"Scourge may I ask you something?" Starr asked him.

"What?" He bluntly said.

"What did you do after prom?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I went home with Fiona, nothing special. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering," she walked away to meet with the group. She was smiling in satisfaction.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked her.

"I just wanted to know if he remembered that night, and he doesn't! I needed closure."

Then a teacher called everyone to a seat so the show could go on. A couple of hours went by with him talking on and on, giving diplomas, but everyone graduated and left the building. The Freedom Fighters decided to have a picnic to celebrate. They went to their favourite spot along the river in the lake where Shadow and Starr first kissed; Sonic stood up to say something.

"I'd like to purpose a toast," he said raising his drink in the air. "To friends."

"To friends," everyone raised their glasses and clanged them together laughing and cheering.

******THE END**

* * *

**The ending may seemed rush but it needed to be closed. In going to start my new story featuring ShadAmy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
